For You
by jungsushi
Summary: "Apakah kau punya mobil atau motor?" Tanya Jungwoo. "Aku orang miskin Jungwoo, kau tahu itu" "Lalu bagaimana caranya kau mengantar ku?" "Bisa, ayo!" Ucap Lucas sembari menggandeng tangan Jungwoo. Fluff. Warning!YAOI. Luwoo/caswoo couple NCT WongLucasxKimJungwoo
1. Chapter 1

"Hei Jungwoo apakah kau sudah dengar berita hari ini?"

"Berita apa?"

"Lucas gay"

"Aku tidak peduli"

Lelaki yang akrab disapa Jungwoo itu pun pergi mendahului temannya-Yuta.

"Hei Jungwoo kau mau kemana?!" Teriak Yuta sembari menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jungwoo.

"Mengerjakan tugas Mr. Jung. Kalau kau ingin menyontek silahkan saja tapi jangan ganggu aku sekarang" Jungwoo pergi meninggalkan Yuta yang sedang menggeleng karena sudah paham dengan sikap temannya yang sangat amat ekhem tsundere?

Jungwoo melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan sore yang tenang menuju perpustakaan kota. Selama di perjalanan, ia teringat akan berita yang disampaikan Yuta beberapa saat lalu.

 _'Lucas gay? Tidak mungkin. Kemarin aku melihatnya bersama wani-wait, kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya? Toh aku tidak peduli dia gay atau bukan. Itu tidak menguntungkanku sama sekali. Lebih baik aku cepat-cepat sampai perpustakaan.'_

Dengan earphone yang disematkan di telinga, Jungwoo melangkahkan kakinya sedikit lebih cepat ke tempat tujuannya.

 _"Maaf aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu. Aku gay"_

 _"Tapi-"_ si laki-laki tampak jenuh dan membuang pandangannya ke segala arah. Bagaikan slowmotion, Ia melihat seseorang lelaki yang mengenakan seragam yang sama dengannya dan berjalan dengan menggunakan headset. Disaat itu juga pandangan mereka bertemu.

 _"Lagipula, ada seseorang yang sangat ingin aku raih tetapi sangat sulit. Kau cari saja yang lain. Goodbye"_

Dengan itu ia pergi menghampiri Jungwoo dan merangkulnya. Jungwoo yang terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba lelaki itu refleks menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang telah membuat jantungnya berpacu dua kali lebih cepat.

"KAU? LUCAS-"

"Kau sedang dengar apa sih? Apa aku boleh mendengarnya?" Dengan lancang Lucas melepaskan salah satu headset yang digunakan Jungwoo dan memasang benda itu di telinga kanannya. Jungwoo tersadar dan mendorong Lucas agar ia menjauh darinya.

"Kau apa-apaan sih menyingkir dariku!"

"Wow! Easy boy easy. Aku hanya penasaran dengan selera musikmu ternyata boleh juga hehe" Lucas dengan tampang polosnya tersenyum tanpa dosa dan itu membuat Jungwoo kesal.

Jungwoo pun tidak menghiraukannya dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Lucas yang masih tersenyum polos.

"HEI! Aku kan belum selesai bicara! Hei Jungwoo! Tunggu" Lucas kembali menyetarakan langkahnya dengan Jungwoo yang berjalan sedikit lebih cepat.

Berterimakasihlah ia kepada kakinya yang panjang, karena saat ini ia sudah kembali berada di samping Jungwoo yang tampak tidak peduli dengan kehadirannya.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" Tidak ada jawaban.

"Apakah kau sendirian?"

"Kenapa kau sendirian? Dimana temanmu itu? Bukankah kalian selalu bersama?" Hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara langkah kaki mereka dan suara kepakan sayap burung.

Tidak menyerah, Lucas pun kembali bertanya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya Jungwoo sudah menahan emosinya yang kapan saja bisa meledak.

"Hei Jungwoo, apakah kau ingin aku tem-"

"Dengar Lucas, aku tidak tahu kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku dan berujung melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sangat mengganggu ketenanganku. Pergilah!"

"Tapi aku-"

"APA KAU TULI? Pergilah Lucas. Jangan ganggu aku" Dengan ini Lucas berhenti dan terdiam. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini karena hampir setiap hari setelah pulang sekolah ia mengikuti Jungwoo dan menanyakan hal-hal yang hanya akan membuat Jungwoo kesal.

Drrt drrrt

"Halo?"

"Selamat sore tuan muda, apakah hari ini di tempat biasa?"

"Ya"

"Baik tuan, selamat sore"

Klik. Jungwoo memasukan ponselnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Lucas yang masih terdiam dengan berbagai rencana di pikirannya. Ia pun melambaikan tangannya ke punggung Jungwoo yang hampir sudah tidak terlihat.

Lucas pergi ke tempat yang biasa ia kunjungi setelah ditolak Jungwoo. Tempat kerjanya. Yup, Lucas adalah pelayan di sebuah kedai kopi milik keluarga Lee.

Sesampainya di sana, Lucas dengan segera melepas seragam sekolahnya dengan menyisakan kemeja putih yang digulung sampai ke siku dan juga apron cokelat melekat di tubuh tingginya. _'Demi Jungwoo, Lucas. Fighting!'_ Ia tersenyum melihat penampilannya di cermin dan memulai shiftnya.

 **08.43 p.m.**

Di mobil,

"Paman Jang, apa yang kau lakukan saat kau mengantuk sedangkan tugasmu masih menumpuk?"

"Ekhem, saya biasanya cukup dengan menghilangkan kantuk dengan kopi tuan muda"

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku Jungwoo. Kau sudah mengenalku lebih dari 16 tahun paman, tidak perlu seformal itu padaku"

"Tidak tuan muda, ini adalah bentuk hormat saya pada tuan muda dan keluarga Kim"

"Ku mohon paman, selama tidak ada abeoji dan eomonim tak apa. Kumohon paman. Yayaya?" Jungwoo menunjukan aegyonya yang sangat lucu yang bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun ia tunjukkan kepada siapapun. Hanya kepada paman Jang yang tidak lain adalah supir pribadi keluarga Kim yang sudah seperti keluarga baginya.

Paman Jang tersenyum kecil kepada Jungwoo yang sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri. Paman Jang adalah sesosok orang tua yang selalu ada untuk Jungwoo sedari bayi. Ia sudah mengabdi kepada keluarga Kim lebih dari 20 tahun dan akan tetap seperti itu selama Jungwoo masih membutuhkannya.

"Baiklah baiklah Jungwoo-ya" Jungwoo tersenyum sangat manis. "Apa kau masih mengantuk? Di depan ada kedai kopi apa sebaiknya kita mampir dulu?" Jungwoo terlihat berpikir dan akhirnya mengangguk. Mereka pun berhenti di kedai kopi bertuliskan "Lee's Coffe Bar"

Suara bel menunjukkan bahwa ada tamu yang datang. Jungwoo memesan Caramel Macchiato dan juga Espresso untuk paman Jang. Sambil menunggu pesanannya, ia memilih untuk duduk di dekat jendela dimana mobilnya terparkir dengan paman Jang yang setia menunggu di dalamnya.

•••

"Lucas! Tolong antarkan ini ke meja nomor 9 di dekat jendela cepat!" Lucas yang baru saja hendak menyelesaikan shiftnya terpaksa menundanya demi mengantarkan pesanan terakhirnya hari ini. "Baiklah tuan" ucapnya.

' _Meja nomor 9 di dekat jendela hufft pesanan terakhirku dan aku akan pulang lalu mengerjakan tugas dan memberi makan cassie. Yeaay.'_ Lucas berjalan mendekati meja nomor 9 di dekat jendela.

"Permisi tuan, ini pesanan anda. Satu Caramel Macchiato dan satu Espresso. Silahkan" Lucas tersenyum lebar kepada customer yang tampak sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Lucas?" Seketika senyumnya luntur. Lucas tampak terkejut saat melihat siapa yang ada di depannya sekarang. "U-uh hey Jungwoo what's up?"

••••

Feel free to ask something or criticize in comment box guys! :)  
Don't forget to review and wait for the next chapter.  
xx


	2. Chapter 2

"Lucas?" Lucas tampak terkejut saat melihat siapa yang ada di depannya sekarang. "U-uh hey Jungwoo what's up?"

Begitu juga dengan Jungwoo yang sedikit terkejut melihat Lucas yang kini mengenakan kemeja putih yang digulung hingga siku, dan apron cokelat yang terlihat sangat pas di tubuhnya. Seketika suhu di ruangan itu memanas dan Jungwoo merasa sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Kau bekerja di sini?" Tanya Jungwoo. Lucas melihat jam di tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.00 p.m.. Menandakan bahwa shiftnya sudah habis.

"A-aku akan mengganti pakaianku dulu. Shiftku sudah habis. Kalau kau ingin b-"

"Tidak perlu. Aku pergi, selamat malam" Jungwoo meninggalkan sedikit tip di atas meja dan berjalan keluar menuju mobilnya. "Selamat malam" gumam Lucas.

 _'Untuk apa aku bertanya apa ia bekerja disini? Aku kan tidak peduli. Lagipula dia hanyalah seseorang yang menyebalkan yang selalu mengikutiku setiap pulang sekolah. Terlalu mempedulikannya hanya akan membuat diriku menjadi aneh.'_ Batin Jungwoo gelisah.

Dari dalam, Lucas terus memperhatikan Jungwoo hingga mobilnya sudah tidak terlihat lagi. _'Kuharap suatu saat nanti aku bisa mengantarmu pulang dengan kendaraanku sendiri, Jungwoo.'_ Lalu ia segera mengganti bajunya dan pulang ke rumah.

•••

 **11.13 p.m.**

"Akhirnya selesai juga. Kopi itu sangat membantu sekali tapi aku jadi tidak bisa tidur. Bagaimana ini?" Ucap Jungwoo sembari menutup buku-buku tugasnya. Tiba-tiba, terlintas di benaknya nama Lucas.

 _'Tunggu, Lucas... kenapa dia bekerja di kedai kopi ya? Apakah dia ingin menambah uang saku? Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, sekolah kami bukanlah sekolah yang biasa. Sekolah kami termasuk salah satu sekolah elit di Seoul. Dan rata-rata siswanya juga berasal dari kalangan atas. Bahkan, sangat jarang dari kami yang berasal dari kalangan menengah kebawah'_

 _'Uhh..tunggu. Tidak tidak.. kenapa aku malah memikirkan dia lagi? Aku kan tidak peduli dengannya. Lebih baik aku tidur saja'_ Jungwoo menghela napas dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk favoritnya, mencoba untuk memejamkan mata.

Di lain sisi, Lucas masih berkutak dengan tugas sekolahnya yang masih banyak. Seketika ia teringat akan Jungwoo. Motivasinya dalam belajar dan bekerja.

Ya, Lucas bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya raya ataupun konglomerat seperti Jungwoo. Ia hanyalah satu orang beruntung yang dapat masuk ke sekolah internasional di Seoul. Lucas tidak terlalu pintar dalam belajar, tetapi ia rajin mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolah meski sesulit apapun itu.

Lucas adalah tipe anak yang jahil, periang, serta menyenangkan. Tak heran jika ia memiliki banyak teman. Bahkan tidak sedikit pula perempuan yang sudah menyatakan cinta padanya tetapi ditolaknya mentah-mentah. Semua demi Jungwoo.

Lucas menyukai Jungwoo. Semenjak awal masuk sekolah, mereka ditempatkan di kelas yang sama. Saat itu Lucas duduk di depan Jungwoo. Lucas berpikir bahwa ia akan mendapatkan teman apabila ia berlaku baik pada semua orang. Ia akan mencoba memulai perkenalan dengan orang di belakangnya atau di depannya. Tapi , pada saat itu yang ada hanyalah seseorang di belakangnya.

Maka dari itu, Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk mengajak Jungwoo berkenalan tetapi tidak sama sekali dihiraukannya. Lucas menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Hei aku Lucas. Siapa namamu?" Hening. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Come on boy, apa kau malu?" Masih juga tidak ada jawaban. _'Apa dia malu? Atau apa nafasku bau? Tidak, aku kan sudah sikat gigi tadi. Tapi kenapa ia tidak menjawab ya?'_

"Hei, ku harap kita bisa berteman dengan baik ya! Jadi, siapa nama mu?" Lucas bertanya lagi.

"Jungwoo. Kim Jungwoo" Lucas tersenyum. Meski jabatan tangan Lucas sama sekali tidak ia gubris, tetapi karena Jungwoo adalah teman pertamanya, ia mencoba untuk memakluminya.

Semenjak saat itu Lucas mulai penasaran dengan Jungwoo. Ia mulai memperhatikan Jungwoo, selalu mengajaknya bicara, dan mengikuti kemanapun Jungwoo pergi. Lucas sudah menganggap Jungwoo sebagai teman berharganya tetapi sepertinya tidak untuk Jungwoo. Ia seperti tidak ingin mengenal Lucas ataupun berinteraksi dengannya. Hal itu membuat Lucas bertanya-tanya apa yang telah ia lakukan sehingga membuat Jungwoo seakan seperti membencinya.

Sampai suatu saat, ada tugas kimia kelompok dan mereka ditunjuk sebagai partner dalam sebuah percobaan. Lucas sangat khawatir apabila ia berada di satu kelompok dengan Jungwoo. Ia takut jika nanti dirinya malah akan membuat Jungwoo tidak suka dan berakhir menghancurkan percobaan yang akan mereka lakukan.

Dengan sedikit ragu Lucas menengok ke arah Jungwoo. Tetapi, saat nama kelompok dibacakan, Jungwoo sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak suka ataupun menolak. Lucas menghela napas lega. Ia berpikir bahwa ia tidak boleh mengecewakan Jungwoo.

"Uhm, kau Lucas... kan? Apa kau paham dengan prosedur percobaannya? Kalau tidak, aku akan menjelaskannya ulang. Wajahmu menunjukkan bahwa kau bahkan tidak paham sama sekali" Lucas terkejut karena ini pertama kalinya Jungwoo berbicara panjang lebar kepadanya.

 _'Wow, sangat tajam dan menusuk untuk kata-kata pertama yang ia ucapkan duluan untuk ku'_ batin Lucas. Ia pun hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng membenarkan Jungwoo. Ia berbohong. Karena dengan berbohong, maka Jungwoo akan berbicara banyak padanya. Kesempatan ini tentu tidak akan dilewatkan oleh seorang Lucas.

Jungwoo menjelaskan prosedur percobaan dengan sangat detail dan mudah dipahami sehingga membuat Lucas takjub akan kecerdasannya. Baru saja Jungwoo selesai menjelaskan, Mr. Choi sudah memanggil mereka untuk giliran melakukan percobaan.

 _'Oke, kau tidak boleh menjadi beban untuk Jungwoo, Lucas. FIGHTING!'_

Setelah percobaan berlangsung, api hijau yang menjadi tujuan percobaan mereka berhasil tercipta dengan indahnya. Tanpa sadar Jungwoo tersenyum lebar sambil menatap percobaannya yang berhasil sempurna dengan mata yang berbinar.

Lucas terpana melihat Jungwoo yang sedang tersenyum. Ia merasa bahwa lelaki di sampingnya ini sangat manis dan menggemaskan. Di saat itu juga, jantungnya berdetak 2x lebih cepat dan merasa pipinya menghangat. Lucas jatuh cinta.

Semenjak saat itu Lucas berpikir bahwa Jungwoo sebenarnya adalah anak yang baik dan hangat. Dia hanya tidak ingin menunjukkan jati diri yang sebenarnya pada orang lain.

Begitu pula Jungwoo. Ia berpikir bahwa Lucas adalah anak yang bisa diandalkan dan ia sangat ingin berteman dengannya tetapi, pikirannya tidak sejalan dengan hatinya.

••••

 _'Haaaah, kalau diingat-ingat Jungwoo dulu sangat dingin kepadaku. Tapi semenjak saat itu, ia jadi mau berbicara padaku. Walaupun yang ia lontarkan hanya kata-kata pedas sih. Eh tapi kan ia lebih sering menganggapku tidak ada. Tunggu.. itu adalah sebuah kemajuan! Okay come on Lucas kau pasti bisa!'_ Lucas berdiri dan menari-nari di atas kasurnya, melupakan tugas sekolah yang masih menumpuk.

•••

 **05.17 a.m.**

"Ya Tuhan apakah segelas kopi efeknya bisa dahsyat seperti ini? Ughhhhh aku tidak bisa tidur" Jungwoo berguling-guling di atas kasurnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kelas dimulai jam 8 dan aku sama sekali belum tidur." Jungwoo terdiam dan tampak berpikir.

"Udara segar, aku butuh udara segar" ia melirik jam di atas nakas yang menunjukkan angka 05.22 a.m.. Jungwoo memutuskan untuk jogging di sekitar wilayah rumahnya. Dengan hoodie abu-abu kesayangannya dan juga headset yang sudah tersemat di telinga, ia berlari menyusuri jalanan yang sepi sembari menghirup udara segar pagi sebanyak-banyaknya.

Setelah sekian lama berlari, sampailah ia di taman. Jungwoo mengistirahatkan badannya di sebuah bangku. Ia merasa sangat amat lelah dan memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya sebentar. Tanpa sadar, Jungwoo sudah terlelap di sebuah bangku taman.

••••

Again, feel free to ask or criticize in the comment box!  
Next?  
Thankyou!  
xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Setelah sekian lama berlari, sampailah ia di taman. Jungwoo mengistirahatkan badannya di sebuah bangku. Ia merasa sangat amat lelah dan memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya sebentar. Tanpa sadar, Jungwoo sudah terlelap di sebuah bangku taman.

 **07.26 a.m.**

"Tabunganku bulan ini ditambah gajiku bulan depan ditambah bulan depannya lagi lalu-wait apakah itu Jungwoo?" Langkah Lucas terhenti karena melihat sesosok yang persis seperti Jungwoo sedang terlelap di bangku taman. Tanpa ragu ia pun menghampirinya.

"Jungwoo? Ya! Jungwoo bangun! Apa yang kau lakukan sehingga bisa tertidur di sini? Hei! Jungwoo!" Lucas menepuk pipi Jungwoo berkali-kali tapi ia belum juga bagun. Lucas menusuk-nusuk pipi Jungwoo dengan jarinya, tetapi tetap tidak mau bangun.

 _'Aduh, bagaimana ini? Sebentar lagi masuk kelas, apa ku tinggal saja? Tapi ia hanya menggunakan sweater dan training sedangkan suhu sudah menurun drastis. Aduh tapi aku bisa terlamb-EEEH LUCAS BODOH INI KAN JUNGWOO MANA MUNGKIN AKAN KUTINGGAL?!'_ Lucas pun memutuskan untuk menggendong Jungwoo dan membawanya ke rumah.

•••

 **11.45 a.m.**

Lick~

Lick~

Lick~

"Hoaaaam" Jungwoo terbangun karena merasakan ada sesuatu yang basah di sekitar wajahnya.

"Anjing? Aku tidak ingat aku punya anjing" Jungwoo melihat sekitar dan menyadari bahwa ia tidaklah berada di kamarnya. _'Di mana aku?'_

"Kau ada di rumahku" tepat Lucas seperti membaca pikiran Jungwoo. Ia datang dengan membawa sebuah nampan kecil. "Aku membuatkanmu makanan kupikir kau pasti belum sarapan jadi makanlah" Hening.

"Tenang saja itu ibuku yang memasak sebelum ia berangkat kerja. Aku hanya menghangatkannya saja" masih hening. Jungwoo masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Apa mau kusuap-"

"Kenapa aku ada di sini?" Akhirnya Jungwoo bersuara. "Kau lupa? Tadi kau kan tewas di bangku taman, beruntung ada aku yang melihatmu kalau tidak kau bisa dirampok habis oleh preman-preman yang-"

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku saja?"

Astaga. Lucas speechless.

"Kau tertidur dengan sangat pulas jadi sangat sulit untuk membangunkanmu. Kau pikir sedari tadi aku tidak berjuang untuk membangunkanmu?"

 _'Apa? Tidak mungkin. Masa sih aku tidak bisa dibangunkan?'_ Batin Jungwoo.

"Sudahlah tidak penting, ini makanlah. Maaf kami hanya mempunyai sup nori dan kimchi"

"Tidak usah. Aku pulang saja" jawab Jungwoo ketus. "Makanlah dulu setelah itu kau ku antar pulang. Oke?"

"Tidak-" krrrk~ suara perut Jungwoo yang sangat tidak bisa diajak kompromi membuat Lucas tersenyum dengan lebar melihat Jungwoo yang sedang menahan malu.

"Tidak usah memaksakan diri seperti itu Jungwoo. Makanlah setelah itu kuantar pulang. Bagaimana?"

Dengan sedikit enggan, ia akhirnya memakan makanan yang disediakan oleh Lucas. _'Wah, enak. Aku tidak pernah merasakan sup nori seenak ini'_ batin Jungwoo.

"Ini...enak" Lucas tersenyum mendengar ucapan tulus Jungwoo yang bahkan tidak terdengar tulus. Ia duduk menghadap Jungwoo dan terus memperhatikannya. Jungwoo sedikit merasa tidak nyaman karena ditatap Lucas dengan sedikit intens.

"Kau ingin matamu ku colok pakai sumpit ya?" Ucap Jungwoo. Lucas sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Jungwoo yang agak mengerikan. "Eits, easy bro. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa kau itu lucu dan menggemaskan itu saja" balas Lucas.

"Kau ingin benar-benar kucolok ya?" Jungwoo mengangkat sumpitnya. "T-tidak tapi itu kenyataan bukan? Yaa dibalik topengmu itu kau menyembunyikan sesosok yang menggemaskan dan lucu, tapi kenapa? Kenapa disembunyikan?" Jungwoo terdiam dan menurunkan sumpitnya.

"Bukan urusanmu" ucapan Jungwoo membuat mereka terdiam tenggelam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tiba-tiba Jungwoo terpikir kejadian semalam. Hatinya bersikeras untuk bertanya tapi pikirannya menolak untuk bertanya. Setelah perang batin yang cukup lama akhirnya Jungwoo memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Tentang semalam... di kedai kopi. Kenapa kau bekerja di sana? Bukannya aku peduli pada mu atau bagamana ya tapi aku hanya ingin tahu" tanya Jungwoo.

"Well, kau bisa lihat sendiri Jungwoo. Aku bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya seperti mu. Aku bekerja untuk membantu ibuku. Meskipun ia juga bekerja dan gajinya cukup untuk membayar uang sekolah serta kehidupanku sehari-hari." Jungwoo menyimak.

"Tapi sebenarnya tujuan ku bekerja adalah untuk hal lain. Ada sesuatu yang sangat ingin ku beli. Tapi mahal sekali ughhh butuh berapa lama ya untuk bisa membelinya?" Lucas tersenyum tulus kepada Jungwoo. Jungwoo gelagapan dan sedikit salah tingkah. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Aku mau pulang." Ucap Jungwoo. "Ayo ku antar. Oiya di luar suhu sedang turun jadi kemarilah" Lucas membuka lemarinya sedangkan Jungwoo dengan berat langkah menghampiri Lucas.

"Ini pakai lah" Lucas memakai coatnya dan menyodorkan sebuah coat berwarna hitam kepada Jungwoo. Tetapi Jungwoo masih dengan mode sungkan untuk menerimanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Lucas memakaikan coatnya pada Jungwoo. "Kau ini, di luar sangat dingin tahu. Aku tahu pakaian ku bukan pakaian mahal dan bermerk, tapi kupikir dengan ini kau tidak akan kedinginan di jalan nanti" Jungwoo menurut pada Lucas yang sedang memakaikannya coat. Ia tertunduk. Wajahnya memerah dan pipinya memanas. Lucas tersenyum lagi dan itu hanya akan membuat Jungwoo semakin memerah.

"Apakah kau punya mobil atau motor?" Tanya Jungwoo. "Aku orang miskin Jungwoo, kau tahu itu"

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kau mengantar ku?"

"Bisa, ayo!" Ucap Lucas sembari menggandeng tangan Jungwoo.

Jungwoo benar-benar memerah. Wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia merasa ada kejutan listrik saat Lucas menggandengnya dan kupu-kupu seperti menari di perutnya. _'Ini aneh, aku kenapa?'_ Sensasi yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia rasakan.

"Lepas atau ku tendang?" Karena Jungwoo sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia menarik paksa tangannya yang sedang digenggam Lucas.

"Wow, okay-okay. Ayo cepat nanti kita tertinggal bus"

Setelah bus datang, Lucas mengambil langkah pertama untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Sedangkan Jungwoo? Ia masih mematung di depan pintu seperti tidak ingin masuk.

 _'Bus? Aku tidak pernah naik bus. Bagaimana rasanya? Apakah akan membuat aku mual?'_ Batin Jungwoo.

"Kau belum pernah naik bus kan? Berarti ini pengalaman pertamamu? YES! Kujamin kau akan menyukainya. Naik bus itu tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan kok!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau" Jawab Jungwoo ketus.

"Hei! Kenapa? Bus ini enak kok ada ac, penghangat udara, jendela, supir dan tentunya banyak tempat duduk kosong kau bisa pilih duduk dimana pun kau suka. Ayolah!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau na-" Suara klakson menandakan bahwa bus akan segera berangkat. Lucas pun menarik lengan Jungwoo yang tampak masih sedang berpikir ke dalam bus. Tepat saat Jungwoo sudah masuk, pintu tertutup dan supir bus telah menginjak pedalnya.

Jungwoo yang hilang keseimbangan karena gaya newton bus yang baru saja berangkat itu pun tanpa sengaja menubruk dada bidang Lucas. Saat tersadar, wajahnya kian memerah hingga ke telinganya.

Lucas sangat gemas dengan tingkah Jungwoo. Menurutnya, Jungwoo saat ini sangatlah menggemaskan. Karena tidak tahan akan tingkah lelaki depannya ini, ia tanpa berpikir panjang melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar tubuh Jungwoo dan meniadakan jarak di antara mereka. Ya, Lucas memeluknya.

•••

Feel free to ask/criticize in the comment box guys!  
next?  
xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Lucas sangat gemas dengan tingkah Jungwoo. Menurutnya, Jungwoo saat ini sangatlah menggemaskan. Karena tidak tahan akan tingkah lelaki depannya ini, ia tanpa berpikir panjang melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar tubuh Jungwoo dan meniadakan jarak di antara mereka. Ya, Lucas memeluknya.

 _'Harum'_ Jungwoo benar-benar sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia bisa merasakan detak jantung Lucas yang berdetak dengan sangat cepat sama seperti detak jantungnya. Seketika ucapan Yuta waktu itu terlintas di pikirannya.

 _"Hei Jungwoo apakah kau sudah dengar berita hari ini?"_

 _"Berita apa?"_

 _"Lucas gay"_

 _"Aku tidak peduli"_

 _"Lucas gay"  
"Lucas gay"  
"Lucas... gay"_

 _'Tidak, ini salah aku harus menjauh darinya'_ Jungwoo berontak tetapi Lucas malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"AIGOOOO. Jungwoo-ya kau sangat menggemaskaaaaan. OHMYGOD!"

"Lepaskan aku Lucas! Kau bau! Menjijikan!" Ucap Jungwoo berbohong.

"Tidak"

"Lepas atau kau akan menyesal!" Lucas masih tetap pada posisinya dan menggeleng. Tiba-tiba,

DUAAG

Bruk!

"Arrrgghhh oh my, astagaaa. Ya Tuhan-aaarghh tidaak-sshhh masa depanku-ouchh" Jungwoo meninggalkan Lucas yang sudah terkapar tidak berdaya setelah masa depannya diperkenalkan kepada lutut Jungwoo. Beruntung hanya ada mereka dan supir di dalam bus itu jadi tidak akan ada yang melihat seorang Jungwoo dipeluk oleh Lucas.

Jungwoo segera mendudukkan dirinya di dekat jendela untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya yang sedari tadi memompa darah dengan sangat cepat. _'Jungwoo kau kenapa sih? Ayolah kau itu masih normal! Ingat! Ayo tarik nafas dan buang pelan-pelan'_

Sementara itu, Lucas sedang berusaha keras untuk berdiri. Daerah bawahnya sangat nyeri. Ia pun dengan susah payah berjalan menghampiri Jungwoo dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Hei, Jungwoo-shhh kenapa kau menendang masa depanku ini sih?" Tanya Lucas.

 _'Bodoh, siapa suruh masih memelukku saat aku sudah bilang lepas?'_ Jungwoo terdiam dan lebih memilih untuk menjawab di dalam hati yang sangat tidak mungkin untuk terdengar oleh Lucas. Mereka pun terdiam-tidak, hanya Jungwoo. Sedangkan Lucas masih berjuang menahan rasa sakit di daerah bawahnya.

•••

12 hari telah berlalu semenjak insiden di dalam bus, kini sekolah telah masuk pekan ulangan akhir semester yang membuat seluruh siswa ketar-ketir dengan tugas-tugas mereka yang belum tuntas. Kesempatan emas inilah yang tidak akan dilewatkan oleh seorang Lucas. Ia membuka jasa _'joki'_ tugas. Yup, jasa mengerjakan tugas dengan bayaran. Ia tahu bahwa bayaran joki di sekolah ini tidaklah sedikit dan ia sangat amat tidak ingin melewatkannya.

Sudah terhitung sekitar 15 siswa yang menggunakan jasa joki tugas Lucas. Dan tentu saja bayarannya sangat amat fantastis untuk ukuran joki tugas. Sekali bayar, ia bisa mendapat 10.000 won. Bukankah itu lumayan? Ya setidaknya begitulah menurut Lucas.

Pekan ulangan akhir semester telah dimulai dari 4 hari yang lalu. Tampak sedikit perubahan pada hubungan Lucas dan Jungwoo. Kini, Lucas tidak lagi mengikuti Jungwoo setiap pulang sekolah dengan ratusan pertanyaan tidak pentingnya. Lucas jadi lebih sering pulang lebih awal dan jarang berbicara pada Jungwoo.

Jungwoo seperti merasa ada yang hilang. Ya, jauh di lubuk hatinya yang dalam ia merindukan Lucas. Lucas yang bawel, cerewet, clingy, konyol, bahkan Lucas yang 'sedikit' romantis. Tapi tetap Jungwoo tidak mau mengakui itu.

Seperti sekarang, bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi. Lucas dengan segera pergi meninggalkan kelas tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arah Jungwoo. _'Sangat aneh, ada apa dengannya?'_ Batin Jungwoo. Bukan hanya Jungwoo, bahkan Yuta juga menyadari perubahan pada Lucas yang tidak lagi menempel pada Jungwoo.

"Jungwoo, apa kalian sedang bertengkar? Kenapa Lucas belakangan ini tidak menempel padamu?" Tanya Yuta. Jungwoo hanya menggedikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

"Benar kan kalian sedang bertengkar? Well, kau tahu? Belakangan ini Lucas terlihat tidak sehat. Kantung matanya sangat hitam seperti panda. Apa dia pemakai narkoba?" Lanjut Yuta lagi.

Karena Jungwoo kesal pada Yuta yang mengganggu siang indahnya, ia pun terpaksa untuk membalasnya.

"Berisik! Aku tidak peduli padanya. Lagipula bukankah itu bagus? Jangan menjadi seperti Lucas, Yuta!" Seperti biasa ia meninggalkan Yuta dan lebih memilih untuk pulang.

•••

 **Besoknya,**

Bel berbunyi, Lucas dengan segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. _'Aku merindukanmu, Jungwoo.'_ Lucas membatin. Ia sadar bahwa belakangan ini ia tidak melakukan hal-hal yang menjadi favoritnya yaitu menempel pada Jungwoo.

Ia memiliki alasan untuk itu. Setelah insiden penendangan masa depan Lucas, ia pun bertekad untuk bekerja lebih giat untuk mencapai keinginannya itu. Alasan sebenarnya mengapa ia bekerja.

Kim Jungwoo

Lucas tahu ia tidak akan mungkin sepadan dengan Jungwoo yang notabenenya adalah seseorang yang lahir dengan _Silver Spoon_ di mulutnya. Karena itu, dia ingin setidaknya sedikit saja dilirik oleh Jungwoo. Ya, selama ini Lucas memang menahan rasa sakit yang ditorehkan secara tidak sengaja oleh Jungwoo.

Dengan Jungwoo yang selalu menolak adanya Lucas di sampingnya, Jungwoo yang tidak pernah berkata lembut padanya, Jungwoo yang seperti membencinya. Baginya itu belum seberapa.

Semua karena Lucas terlalu mencintai Jungwoo. Ia tidak bisa membencinya. Ia juga tidak mau berhenti untuk mengejar Jungwoo. Ia tahu bahwa dibalik topeng, Jungwoo sebenarnya adalah pribadi yang hangat dan rapuh, Lucas sangat ingin melindungi itu.

Untuk Jungwoo, Lucas rela melakukan apapun. Jadi, keinginan terbesarnya saat ini adalah _membeli motor._ Kenapa? Karena Lucas ingin selalu dekat dengan Jungwoo. Dengan motor, ia bisa mengantar dan menjemput Jungwoo dengan mudah. Ia memang sudah tahu bahwa Jungwoo memiliki supir pribadi. Tetapi apa salahnya untuk mencoba? Lucas hanya ingin sedikit dilirik oleh Jungwoo, ingat?

Semenjak itu ia memutuskan untuk mengambil extra shift di Caffè pada hari sabtu dan minggu sampai dengan jam 11 malam.

Lucas melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju caffè. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di caffè bukan untuk memulai shift pebih awal, tetapi ia ingin mengerjakan tugas-tugas _joki_ -nya di ruang pegawai. Dengan ini ia tidak akan terlambat untuk memulai shiftnya.

•••

 **05.15 p.m.**

Seperti biasa Jungwoo akan mampir ke perpustakaan kota. Tempat favoritnya. Jungwoo menyukai perpustakaan karena tempat itu sangatlah tenang. Ia menyusuri jalanan yang sudah sangat ia kenal. Tiba-tiba wajah Lucas melintas tanpa permisi di pikirannya. Lucas yang sedang tersenyum hangat. Seketika pipinya merona. Ia dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

 _'Apa-apaan Jungwoo!. Ada apa denganmu? Teruslah berjalan sebentar lagi sampai'_ batinnya.

Entah kenapa dirinya tidak berada dalam mood yang baik semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu. Tepatnya setelah Lucas meninggalkannya. Itulah yang selalu menghantui pikiran Jungwoo. Lucas yang akan meninggalkannya. Tetapi ia tetap berusaha untuk tidak peduli.

Ia mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan mengetik nomor ponsel yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala dan menempelkannya di salah satu telinganya.

"Halo, paman jemput aku di jalan yang biasa kulewati jila ingin ke perpustakaan kota. Sekarang kumohon"

 _"Maaf, Tuan Muda. Saya hendak mengantar Tuan Besar ke kantor client. Jaraknya lumayan jauh dari perpustakaan kota. Apa anda ingin menunggu?"_

"Abeoji? Kenapa abeoji tidak membawa mobil sendiri? Lalu apakah eomonim ada di rumah?"

 _"Mobil Tuan Besar tadi tidak bisa dinyalakan ada gangguan pada mesinnya. Jadi beliau meminta saya untuk mengantar beliau. Nyonya Kim ada di rumah beliau bilang padaku bahwa beliau sangat merindukan anda, Tuan"_

"Baiklah aku akan menunggu. Berapa lama? Tapi aku tidak mau menunggu di perpustakaan pamaaan aku tidak mood untuk kesana" terdengar suara kekehan di seberang.

 _"Anda ingat kedai kopi yang waktu itu? Jaraknya lumayan dekat dari kantor client Tuan Besar. Apakah anda mau menunggu disana? Saya pikir akan mempercepat waktu untuk menjemput anda dan sampai di rumah"_

Jungwoo terdiam. _'Kedai kopi yang waktu itu? L-lucas? Kedai kopi tempat Lucas bekerja? Tidak, tidak! jika aku kesana maka ia akan mengira aku mengikutinya. Tapi kalau aku menunggu disini maka aku tidak bisa pulang lebih cepat-tapi'_

 _"Tuan Muda? Kami akan segera berangkat. Baiklah saya akan menjemput anda dalam waktu setengah jam lagi. Selamat sore."_ telepon dimatikan sepihak dan mau tidak mau Jungwoo segera berjalan menuju ke kedai kopi yang pernah sekali ia kunjungi. Tidak sampai 10 menit berjalan, ia sudah sampai di kedai bertuliskan **Lee's Coffee Bar**.

Lonceng berbunyi menandakan bahwa ada pelanggan yang masuk. Tidak seperti kemarin, kedai kopi ini sedang ramai pengunjung. Ia melirik jam di dinding yang menunjukkan angka 05.14 p.m. _'Waktu itu aku bertemu Lucas jam berapa ya? Ya Tuhan jangan sampai bertemu dengannya di jam ini'_ Jungwoo membatin.

Well, sayangnya harapan Jungwoo kali ini tidak dapat terpenuhi karena Lucas sudah memulai shiftnya dari jam 5 sore. Jungwoo segera memesan satu Americano untuk Paman Jang tentunya. Besok masih pekan ulangan dan Jungwoo tidak mau mengambil resiko.

Setelah memesan, ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari tempat kosong. Matanya tertuju pada meja di dekat jendela. Well, familiar enough? Yup, tempat dimana Jungwoo bertemu seorang Lucas yang sukse membuat dirinya kini menjadi aneh.

•

"Lucas! Ayo bergerak cepat kita sedang ramai pelanggan! Cepat! Cepat! Antar ini ke meja 6,3,5,dan 9. Cepat!"

Lucas menerima sebuah nampan berisikan pesanan-pesanan beberapa pelanggan. Ia mengantar pesanan-pesanan tersebut satu persatu dengan gerakan yang cepat. Sampai pada pesanan terakhir di meja nomor 9, gerakan Lucas perlahan melambat seiring dengan tatapan terkejut yang diberikan oleh Jungwoo. _De Javu_. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh keduanya.

"Selamat sore, silahkan pesanan anda" Jungwoo seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi,

"Lucas! Sedang apa kau disana?!Kemari!" Mendengar teriakan Park Sajangnim, Lucas membungkuk dan meninggalkan Jungwoo tanpa sepatah kata. Itu sedikit membuat Jungwoo merasa tertusuk. _'Apa Lucas membenciku? Apa yang selama ini ku lakukan padanya sudah keterlaluan?'_ Ia berkata dalam hati sembari menyentuh dada kirinya yang terasa sedikit nyeri.

Jungwoo tenggelam dalam pikirannya dan semakin membuat moodnya hari ini menurun drastis. Tidak lama kemudian, Paman Jang menelpon Jungwoo hendak memberi tahu bahwa ia sudah sampai. Karena berada di dalam mood yang buruk, Jungwoo tidak mengangkat telponnya dan membawa kopi yang dibelinya ke dalam mobil.

"Aku lelah. Ayo pulang" singkat dan padat. Tipikal Jungwoo yang sedang badmood. Itulah yang disimpulkan oleh Paman Jang. Ia menjalankan mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan caffè menyisakan Lucas yang diam-diam menatap mobil Jungwoo yang kian menjauh.

•••

Kedatangan Jungwoo di rumah langsung disambut oleh pelukan hangat Nyonya Kim-ibunya. Ia tahu bahwa Jungwoo sedang tidak berada dalam mood yang bagus. Ia tersenyum lalu menggiring Jungwoo ke taman belakang dan mendudukkan anaknya di sebuah kursi dengan meja yang terisi dengan makanan ringan serta teh madu yang mengeluarkan bau manis.

"Jungwoo-ya, bagaimana sekolahmu? Ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat murung begitu hmm?" Tanya Nyonya Kim.

"Tidak apa-apa eomonim" jawab Jungwoo seadanya.

"Ayolah, ceritakan padaku? Yayaya? Aku ini ibumu Jungwoo" wanita yang dipanggil _eomonim_ oleh Jungwoo itu pun tersenyum dan mengelus kepala putera kesayangannya.

Jungwoo sedikit enggan untuk bercerita. Tetapi karena rayuan dan bujukan maut ibunya, ia berakhir dengan menceritakan semuanya. Saat bercerita, Nyonya Kim hanya tersenyum dengan penuh arti lebih ke jahil yang di balas ucapan ketus Jungwoo.

"Kenapa tersenyum begitu, eomonim? Tidak ada yang lucu!" Jungwoo merajuk dan Nyonya Kim hanya tertawa. Ia sangat berterimakasih kepada seseorang yang telah membuat Jungwoo menjadi seperti ini karena dengan ini ia dapat melihat Jungwoo mode merajuk yang sangat amat dirindukannya.

"Ehmm, tidak ada hehe" jawab Nyonya Kim simple.

"Astagaa"

"Kau tidak pernah menunjukkan sikap merajukmu itu padaku lagi semenjak kau lulus sekolah dasar dan sekarang kau melakukannya! Bukankah anakku ini sangat menggemaskan?" Nyonya Kim tertawa sembari mencubit pipi anaknya tersebut.

"Aah sakit eomonim!"

"Aigoooo anakku sedang jatuh cinta lucunyaaaa" Nyonya Kim sangat gemas pada Jungwoo dan mengencangkan cubitan di pipinya.

"Apa?!"

"Katakan siapa anak itu? Apakah kau akan mengenalkannya padaku?" Nyonya Kim hanya tersenyum jahil yang dibalas tatapan bingung Jungwoo.

 _'Jatuh cinta? Aku? Pada siapa? Lucas? Tidak mungkin! Eomonim pasti salah mengira'_

"Benarkan? Kenapa kau tidak menyatakannya saja?"

"Tidak! Aku lelah, selamat malam" Jungwoo berjalan meninggalkan ibunya yang kini sedang tertawa senang karena telah berhasil membuat puteranya tambah merajuk.

•

 **09.22 p.m.**

"Haaaah, akhirnya bertemu dengan ranjang tercintaaaa" Lucas menjatuhkan badannya ke ranjang dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

 _'Maafkan aku Jungwoo, kumohon jangan salah paham aku sangat sibuk tadi hehe. Ahh ingin sekali menemanimu minum kopi tadi'_ Lucas tersenyum dan tak lama kemudian ia tertidur.

•

 **10.35 a.m.**

 _'Yatuhan aku tidak bisa fokus. Kenapa jantungku berdebar setiap melihat Lucas? Ayo Jungwoo soal di depanmu sangat mudah! Kerjakan! Waktumu sisa sedikit lagi'_

Well, berdasarkan rolling tempat duduk, hari ini Jungwoo duduk tepat di belakang Lucas. Jungwoo benar-benar gugup dan gelisah. Ia tidak bisa fokus kepada kertas ulangannya. Jungwoo menghela napas. Ia mencoba untuk tidak menatap ke depan dan hanya fokus kepada kertas ulangannya saja.

45 menit kemudian, bell pun berbunyi menandakan waktu ujian telah selesai. Para siswa segera meninggalkan kelas tetapi tidak dengan Jungwoo. Ia masih berusaha untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya. Biasanya, saat Lucas berada di depan Jungwoo, ia akan membalikkan kursinya menghadap Jungwoo lalu mulai melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol. Tetapi hari ini, Lucas melenggang pergi tanpa sekalipun menengok pada Jungwoo.

Jungwoo yang melihat itu pun merasakan hatinya sedikit tergores. Ia lebih memilih untuk tetap tinggal di kelas dan menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja.

 _'Apa Lucas membenciku? Kenapa rasanya sakit saat ia seolah seperti tidak mengenaliku? Apakah ini yang dirasakan Lucas selama ini? M-maaf... tapi Lucas, aku sedikit... merindukan..mu'_

•••

Hi! Agaaain, feel free to ask or criticize in the comment box guys!  
Sorry for some typos :)  
Last chapter in the next chapter or nah?  
oiya, aku mau minta pendapat dong, jadi kira-kira kalo story ini udah selesai kalian setuju aku buat project ff luwoo lagi ga?  
Udah gitu aja hehe, makasih!  
xxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Jungwoo yang melihat itu pun merasakan hatinya sedikit tergores. Ia lebih memilih untuk tetap tinggal di kelas dan menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja.

 _'Apa Lucas membenciku? Kenapa rasanya sakit saat ia seolah seperti tidak mengenaliku? Apakah ini yang dirasakan Lucas selama ini? M-maaf... tapi Lucas, aku sedikit... merindukan..mu'_

•••

Seperti biasa Lucas akan dengan segera meninggalkan kelas untuk menuju tempat kerjanya. _'Jam berapa ya sekarang?'_ Lucas merogoh sakunya tetapi ia tidak menemukan ponselnya.

 _'Loh? Apa ketinggalan ya? Oiya! Tas buku-buku tugas masih dikelas yaampun Lucas bodoh!'_ Lucas menepuk dahinya menyadari kebodohannya.

Lucas memutar badannya dan kembali ke kelas. Ia melihat Jungwoo yang sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja. _'Loh? Jungwoo? Kok dia belum pulang? Apa dia sedang tidur?'_ Lucas dengan cepat mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Brak!

"OHMYGOD!" Lucas kaget setengah mati karena Jungwoo yang tiba-tiba menggebrak meja tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Hah, bagus sekali Jungwoo. Kau sampai berhalusinasi seperti ini. Haha, hahaha" Jungwoo bermonolog dan terdengar oleh Lucas.

 _'Apa ia sedang ada masalah? Sebaiknya aku tidak mengganggu'_ Lucas menatap lama ke arah Jungwoo yang sama sekali tidak merubah posisinya dan bahkan tidak menyadari hawa keberadaan Lucas. Ia menatap Jungwoo dengan penuh rasa rindu, penasaran, dan cinta? Lucas segera keluar dan menuju tempat kerjanya.

•••

 **09.03 p.m.**

Lucas dengan cepat menyelesaikan shiftnya dan berganti pakaian lalu pulang ke rumah. Ia berjalan menyusuri jalan malam yang sepi. _'Haaaah, sepi sekali. Disaat seperti ini..Mama... aku merindukanmu'_ Lucas menghela napas panjang. _'Jungwoo, aku juga merindukanmu hehe'_ Lucas dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya ke rumah. Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan tugas joki-nya dan belajar untuk ulangan besok.

 **11.54 p.m.**

Lucas beruntung karena tugas jokinya kali ini sisa sedikit sehingga ia bisa selesai dengan cepat dan menggunakan waktu sisa untuk belajar. Ia melepaskan kacamatanya sembari meregangkan badan.

 _'Mama, apa sebaiknya besok aku mengunjungimu? Aku ingin bercerita sedikit-tidak tapi banyak tentang lelaki yang benar-benar telah membuatku jatuh kedalam pesonanya.'_ Lucas tersenyum mengingat masa kecilnya yang sangat polos.

 _"Mama..jatuh cinta itu... apa?" Tampak seorang anak kecil berlari mengitari taman dan menghampiri wanita cantik yang terduduk di kursi roda. Ia meletakkan kedua tangan di pipinya dengan paha sang wanita sebagai tumpuan kedua sikunya._

 _"Eh? Ada apa Yukhei? Apa kau jatuh cinta hmm?"_

 _"Mama jatuh cinta itu apa? Yukhei ingin tahuuu" sang wanita cantik yang dipanggil mama oleh Yukhei kecil itu pun tertawa kecil._

 _"Jatuh cinta itu adalah dimana kau merasa ingin memiliki, melindungi, dan menjaga sesuatu yang sangat penting dan berharga untukmu, sayang" ucapnya sembari mengelus kepala si kecil._

 _"Kalau begitu, mama.. Yukhei jatuh cinta!" Ucapnya dengan mata berbinar._

 _"Benarkah? Siapa seseorang yang sangat beruntung itu?"_

 _"Mama! Yukhei jatuh cinta pada mama!" Sang wanita pun tertawa akan ucapan polos puteranya. Yang ditertawakan hanya menatap bingung ibunya._

 _"Yukhei... jatuh cinta itu hanya untuk pasangan hidupmu nanti. Mengerti?" Yukhei kecil hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum dengan lebar membuat sang ibu gemas sehingga berakhir dengan hidung kecilnya yang memerah karena dicubit sang ibu._

Lucas sedikit tersenyum mengingat momen-momen singkatnya bersama sang ibu. Ia membuka galeri dan mencari foto kecilnya bersama sang ibu yang sedang tersenyum ke arah kamera dengan background taman pada musim gugur. _'Baiklah besok aku akan mengambil cuti dan mengunjungimu mama! Tunggu aku!'_ Tak lama kemudian Lucas pun tertidur.

•••

 **02.37 p.m.**

Berbahagialah para murid karena ujian tertulis sudah selesai. Kini pekan ulangan tinggal satu hari lagi. Besok jadwalnya adalah PE or _physical education_ atau olahraga. Karena PE tidak membutuhkan ujian tertulis, maka sekolah sepakat untuk menggantinya dengan ujian praktek. Maka dari itu para siswa dengan semangat meninggalkan sekolah dengan segera. Tetapi tidak dengan Jungwoo.

Ia menjadi lebih sering badmood dan lebih sensitif. Ia tidak akan segan-segan memarahi orang yang mengganggunya. _"Jungwoo menjadi 200 kali lipat menyeramkan"_ kata Yuta. Ia sempat terkena semburan Jungwoo padahal ia haya berniat untuk mengajaknya makan di kantin. Jungwoo juga telah menemukan rutinitas baru, yaitu menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja sepulang sekolah.

Lucas? Yup, seperti biasa ia akan mengerjakan tugas jokinya. Tetapi kali ini ia tidak mengerjakannya di _caffè_ melainkan di perpustakaan kota, tempat favorit Jungwoo setiap pulang sekolah. Berbicara tentang Jungwoo, Lucas sebenarnya sangat ingin kembali seperti dulu, yaitu Lucas yang selalu menempel pada Jungwoo. Namun, ia benar-benar sangat ingin mewujudkan keinginannya itu. Sebut ia egois, karena menurutnya dengan ini ia bisa dilirik oleh Jungwoo.

Ia dengan cepat mengerjakan tugas yang tersisa. Tugas joki terakhirnya di semester ini. Setelah itu ia pun mengecek ponselnya yang menunjukkan angka 04.13 p.m.

 _'Nice, setidaknya belum terlalu sore untuk bertemu mama'_ Lucas melangkahkan kakinya menuju toko bunga. Pilihannya jatuh kepada mawar merah. Bunga yang sangat disukai ibunya. Ia membeli satu bucket mawar merah dan berjalan dengan cepat ke tempat tujuannya.

•

"Paman jemput aku di sekolah sekarang"

 _"Baik tuan, saya sedang bersama Nyonya"_

"Eomonim? Yasudah cepatlah paman aku lelah"

Klik. Telepon dimatikan sepihak oleh Jungwoo. Ia menelpon Paman Jang setelah melakukan rutinitas barunya-menelungkupkan kepala di meja sekolah.

Tepat pukul 4 sore Paman Jang datang. Jungwoo menginstruksikan agar mereka pergi ke perpustakaan kota terlebih dahulu karena ia ingin mengembalikan buku yang ia pinjam minggu lalu. Di sepanjang perjalanan Jungwoo hanya memandangi jalanan sore yang sepi ditemani oleh ocehan Nyonya Kim yang ikut menjemput Jungwoo sampai manik matanya menangkap sesosok lelaki yang sangat ia kenal. Lelaki yang telah membuatnya gundah gelisah. Lelaki itu, Lucas.

Tersenyum dengan riang sembari membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah di tangannya. Berjalan dan menghilang seiring menjauhnya mobil yang dikendarai oleh Paman Jang tersebut.

 _'Lucas? Mau kemana dia? Mawar?'_

DEG

 _'Apa Lucas mempunyai kekasih? Jadi, yang dia lakukan padaku selama ini apa? Perhatian yang selalu ia tujukan kepadaku.. apa artinya? Apa aku hanya dijadikan pelampiasan olehnya? Kenapa? Di saat aku menyadari perasaanku yang sesungguhnya, di saat aku tidak lagi ingin membatasi diriku dengannya, di saat-kenapa sakit sekali rasanya?'_

Seketika mood Jungwoo menurun drastis. Ocehan ibunya kini tidak lagi ia dengar. Benar-benar buruk.

"Paman, tidak usah ke perpustakaan aku tidak enak badan. Kita pulang saja"

"EHH? Jungwoo-ya apa kau sakit?" Nyonya Kim mengecek dahi puteranya yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia kurang sehat. Tetapi Paman Jang tahu bahwa bukan badannya, tapi hatinya yang kurang sehat. Ia dengan segera memutar balik mobilnya dan mereka pulang.

•

Setelah berjalan agak lama, sampailah Lucas pada sebuah tempat pemakaman yang tidak jauh dari kota. Ia berjalan masuk dan langkahnya berhenti pada sebuah batu nisan bertuliskan;

Cherished Memories of a Beloved Wife & Mother

YANG MI

12-9-1976  
25-1-2005

Lucas tersenyum.

"Mama, Yukhei datang"

Lucas duduk di samping kuburan tempat ibunya bersemayam. Ia meletakkan bucket mawar merah yang ia bawa di depan batu nisan ibunya lalu kemudian ia memejamkan matanya dan berdoa.

Lucas membuka matanya dan tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Mama, Yukhei ingin bercerita.."

Hening.

"Mama.. Yukhei benar-benar jatuh cinta. Yukhei sekarang tahu apa itu cinta. Yukhei merasakannya"

Hening lagi.

"Mama.. orang itu sangat tampan dan menggemaskan disaat yang bersamaan. Bahkan kalau Yukhei boleh bilang, dia itu cantik" Lucas tersenyum lagi mengingat wajah Jungwoo yang sedang tersipu.

"Mama... apakah Yukhei bisa mendapatkannya? Melindunginya? Menjaganya? Yukhei tahu bahwa kami memang berbeda, ia berasal dari keluarga yang jauh dari kata miskin. Sangat tidak mungkin baginya untuk bisa menerimaku, mama. Tapi, Untuknya Yukhei sedang berusaha dengan keras mama! Hehe" Lucas tertawa miris mengingat respon Jungwoo padanya yang tidak pernah terlihat seperti menerimanya.

"Tapi, dia itu sangat galak! Makanya Yukhei sangat takut apabila ternyata ia memang benar-benar membenciku. Huffft. Mama Yukhei harus apa? Apakah mungkin orang sepertiku bisa mendapatkan seseorang sepertinya? Atau... apakah Yukhei harus... berhenti?"

•••

 **11.35 p.m.**

Jungwoo tampak gelisah di tempat tidurnya. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk tidur. Di pikirannya hanyalah wajah Lucas yang sedang tersenyum hangat. Jungwoo merindukan Lucas. Tetapi, mengingat Lucas dengan setelan hitamnya membawa sebuah bucket mawar merah dengan senyum bahagianya, Jungwoo merasa ada sedikit nyeri di bagian dadanya. Ia tidak habis pikir bahwa selama ini ia hanyalah tempat pelampiasan Lucas saja. Ia benar bahwa luluh pada Lucas adalah hal yang salah. Jungwoo benar-benar sangat menyesalinya. Tapi ia sudah terjatuh lebih dalam dan tidak akan bisa kembali.

Jungwoo mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikan sesuatu.

Paman tolong temani aku. Aku tidak bisa tidur.

 **Send.**

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar ketukan di pintu kamar Jungwoo menandakan bahwa Paman Jang sudah datang.

"Masuklah, pintunya tidak dikunci" Pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang lelaki paruh baya yang sedang tersenyum hangat. Jungwoo menepuk-nepuk kasurnya menginstruksikan Paman Jang untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau belum tidur?" Tanya Paman Jang.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur paman, rasanya sesak sekali dan aku merasa sangat... gelisah."

"Ceritakan padaku"

"Cerita apa? Tidak ada apa-apa untuk diceritakan."

"Semuanya." Jungwoo tahu ia tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong pada supir pribadi yang sudah ia anggap seperti pamannya sendiri itu.

Dan seketika Jungwoo menangis. Jungwoo memang anak yang cengeng tetapi dengan topengnya, ia bisa dengan sukses menutupi kenyataan itu. Jungwoo mau tidak mau menceritakan semuanya pada Paman Jang.

Paman Jang hanya bisa tersenyum hangat dan mengelus kepala Jungwoo. Ia sangat paham betul dengan situasi dan kondisi Jungwoo saat ini. Ya, Broken heart. Yang dibutuhkan oleh Jungwoo saat ini hanyalah tempat untuk bercerita dan bersandar. Paman Jang lah tempatnya.

Paman Jang menyuruh Jungwoo untuk berbaring dan menangis sepuasnya karena menurutnya, menangis sampai puas adalah cara yang manjur untuk menghilangkan rasa emosi yang membuncah. Jungwoo menurut, selang beberapa lama kemudian tidak lagi terdengar suara tangisan. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara napas teratur Jungwoo yang menandakan bahwa ia sudah tertidur pulas.

•

 **06.53 a.m.**

Pagi cerah yang sangat dinantikan Lucas datang. Ia dengan semangat mengenakan pakaian olahraganya dan berangkat sekolah. Seharusnya ia memang tidak diwajibkan untuk mengenakan pakaian olahraga dari rumah, tetapi karena rasa semangatnya yang menggebu-gebu ia memakainya.

Lucas memang sengaja untuk berangkat lebih pagi. Ia ingin memberi sedikit kejutan kecil untuk lelaki pujaannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jungwoo? Yup, Lucas pergi ke toko bunga langganannya dan membeli setangkai mawar merah.

 _'Jungwoo, maafkan aku ya karena belakangan ini aku sangat sibuk jadi aku mengabaikanmu hehe'_ batin Lucas.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Lucas meletakkan mawar tersebut di kolong meja Jungwoo, berharap bahwa saat Jungwoo datang nanti, ia akan melihatnya. Lucas kembali ke mejanya dan duduk setia menunggu Jungwoo datang dengan senyum nan lebarnya.

Psstt.. tidakkah kalian tahu bahwa ada maksud terselubung di balik setangkai mawar merah yang akan Lucas berikan pada Jungwoo? Hihi

•

 **08.07 a.m.**

 _'Astaga aku kesiangan! Ya ampun Jungwoo bodoh! Bagaimana ini? Apa aku bisa masuk? Berpikir Jungwoo berpikir...'_

Saat ini Jungwoo berada sekitar 5 meter dari gerbang sekolah. Gerbangnya sudah tertutup dan Jungwoo benar-benar panik. Seorang Jungwoo bisa telat? Sangat tidak mungkin, bukan?

Ia memutuskan untuk mendekati gerbang. Tanpa ia sadari, di belakangnya sudah ada seorang guru piket yang terkenal... killer.

Seketika bulu kuduk Jungwoo meremang. Jantungnya berpacu dua kali lebih cepat. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi keningnya.

"Kim Jungwoo. Kelas 12-2"

DEG

 _'Oh tidak...'_

"Wahai Kim Jungwoo pujaan hatiku... kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama... dalam suka maupun duka. Hari ini kau sangatlah cantik mengalahkan bidadari surga... wajahmu sangat lembut bagaikan sutera.. kulitmu sangat cerah bagaikan porcelen. Nikmat tuhan mana lagi yang kau dustakan? Aku lah jodohmu Jungwoo..."

 _Speechless_. Well, guru satu ini... unik bukan? Mr. Park dengan kumis tebal dan rambut alakadarnya...

Bukan tentang killer-nya yang ditakuti Jungwoo. Tetapi inilah yang ditakutinya... well, Jungwoo merupakan murid 'kesayangan' Mr. Park. Bisa dibilang teacher-student complex. Iya kan?

Tak lama kemudian, di belakang Jungwoo datanglah beberapa orang siswa yang juga terlambat. Mr. Park dengan segera menegurnya.

"KALIAN TERLAMBAT? MAU JADI APA NANTI? SUPIR? SEKOLAH INI TIDAK MENERIMA SISWA YANG TERLAMBAT! PULANG SANA!" Teriakan Mr. Park membuat mereka takut dan berakhir pulang. Hanya kepada Jungwoo lah ia bersikap lembut. Tidak kepada siswa lain. Jungwoo adalah murid kesayangannya, ingat?

"Tuan puteri, apakah dirimu ingin masuk? Kau sangat cantik hari ini dengan mata pandamu yang sangat hitam seperti masa depan siswa yang terlambat"

 _'Cih, dasar bipolar'_ batin Jungwoo.

"Bolehkah?"

"Apa saja untukmu, sayang" Jungwoo memberikan senyuman manis. Ewwwww, kalau bukan demi masuk sekolah Jungwoo tidak akan sudi memberikan senyuman manis padanya. Ia segera berlari menuju kelasnya.

 _'Menjijikan sekali. Coba saja Mr. Park itu Lucas-eh wait.. what? Jungwoo sudah cukup hentikan! Kau sudah sedikit gila Jungwoo-ya aku gila karena Lucas-sial! Hentikan Jungwoo!'_ Ia mengacak rambutnya asal dan tanpa ia sadari,

Bruk!

"Arghssshh" Jungwoo terjatuh dengan pantat yang lebih dulu mencium lantai. Ketika hendak mengucapkan sumpah serapahnya,

"Maaf aku sedang buru-buru" seseorang yang menabraknya lebih dulu pergi tanpa membantunya berdiri.

Dan Jungwoo tahu, bahwa seseorang itu adalah...

Lucas.

Jungwoo berbalik dan menatap punggung Lucas yang semakin lama kian menghilang. Dengan tatapan sendu, ia tersenyum miris. _'Apakah kau benar-benar sudah membenciku?'_

•

 **08.00 a.m.**

 _'Kenapa Jungwoo belum datang juga ya? Apakah ia tidak masuk hari ini? Tumben sekali... haaah, berarti aku harus menahan rinduku lagi... tapi.. aku harus menunggunya. Aku rasa dia akan datang, hanya saja telat, mungkin..'_

"LIMA MENIT LAGI SAYA TUNGGU DI GYMNASIUM. YANG TELAT TIDAK AKAN SAYA BERI NILAI! BERGERAK!" Suara Mr. Jaehyun mengejutkan Lucas beserta para siswa lainnya. Mereka dengan cepat keluar meninggalkan Lucas seorang diri di dalam kelas. Ia masih ingin menunggu Jungwoo. Ia duduk di kursi Jungwoo sembari memegang setangkai mawar yang ia ambil dari kolong meja. Lucas benar-benar merindukan Jungwoo. Selain itu, dia juga ingin meminta maaf karena belakangan ini ia sangat sibuk.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul delapan lewat sebelas menit. Lucas masih berharap bahwa Jungwoo akan datang. Tetapi panggilan di ponselnya memaksa agar dirinya segera datang ke gymnasium. Dengan berat langkah, ia berlari menuju gymnasium.

Bruk!

"Arghssshh" Lucas menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf aku sedang buru-buru" Lucas ingin membantunya tetapi ia juga sedang terburu-buru. Ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi dan akan meminta maaf secara formal sepulang sekolah nanti.

Sesampainya di gymnasium, Lucas langsung terkena omelan Mr. Jaehyun. Ia terdiam. Bukan karena ia merasa bersalah tentang Mr. Jaehyun, tetapi..

 _'Apakah aku baru saja menyakiti Jungwoo?'_

•••

Jungwoo datang ke gymnasium membuat sekelas heboh. Karena kapan lagi seorang Jungwoo terlambat? Kecuali Lucas, ia merasa sangat bersalah. Ia benar-benar ceroboh.

Lucas bingung, ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk meminta maaf. Lucas sangat canggung. Ia malu karena sudah menyakiti Jungwoo-nya. Ia pun teringat akan perkataan ibunya dulu.

 _"Lucas, saat kau dewasa nanti kau tidak boleh sekalipun menyakiti orang yang kau sayang, ok?"_

 _"Ok, mama!"_

Lucas merasa sangat amat bersalah. Selain menyakiti Jungwoo, berarti ia juga sudah melanggar janji dirinya dengan sang ibu. Lucas memberanikan dirinya untuk meminta maaf kepada Jungwoo. Tapi ketika ia hendak menghampiri Jungwoo, ia melihat aura sangat menakutkan keluar dari tubuh sang pujaan. Hal tersebut mengakibatkan nyali Lucas menciut dan memutuskan untuk tidak meminta maaf saat itu juga.

Lucas memutuskan untuk mencari waktu yang tepat untuk meminta maaf pada Jungwoo. Ia tidak berani menatap Jungwoo, ia malu. Hal itu menyebabkan Jungwoo benar-benar emosi. Bukan emosi, tapi lebih ke kecewa?

Jungwoo berpikir bahwa Lucas kini sudah sangat membencinya, Lucas tidak mau lagi berteman ataupun mengenalnya, sehingga menyebabkan moodnya pagi ini berubah drastis. Ia benar-benar sedih.

•

 **02.47 p.m.**

Ujian praktek kelas 12-2 telah selesai. Kini mereka membersihkan badan mereka di tempat pemandian. Sekolah ini memang dilengkapi tempat pemandian khusus siswa. Diperuntukkan kepada siswa yang ingin membersihkan badannya setelah pelajaran olahraga, ekskul olahraga, dan lain-lain.

Begitu pula dengan Lucas dan Jungwoo. Lucas lebih dulu menggunakan tempat pemandian bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Sedangkan Jungwoo, ia benar-benar tidak berada pada mood yang bagus hari ini. Ia hanya terduduk di tempat duduk yang berada di antara loker-loker. Tepatnya di lorong tempat pemandian siswa.

Di depannya adalah loker yang digunakan Lucas yang 'kebetulan' bersebelahan dengan yang digunakannya. Ia melamun sampai seseorang yang menjadi objek lamunannya datang dengan handuk putih yang dililit di pinggang tanpa atasan atau _shirtless_ menunjukkan bentuk tubuhnya yang kekar.

Lucas sedikit terkejut melihat Jungwoo yang kini berada di depannya. Begitu pula Jungwoo. Ia dengan segera berdiri dan masuk ke bagian pemandian.

Zrashhhh

Suara pancuran air terdengar. Jungwoo meletakkan kedua tangannya di dinding membuat pancuran air dingin jatuh langsung mengenai kepalanya.

Lucas dengan cepat mengenakan bajunya. Ia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini. Yup, Lucas akan meminta maaf pada Jungwoo. Well, menurutnya inilah saat yang tepat untuk meminta maaf. Lucas kemudian pergi ke kelasnya untuk mengambil setangkai mawar merah yang ada di kolong meja Jungwoo. Kemungkinan besar Jungwoo belum menerimanya karena mungkin saja ia tidak sempat melihatnya karena ia terlambat, kan?

Setelah mendapatkan setangkai mawar tersebut, Lucas kembali ke tempat pemandian. Kali ini Lucas akan menunggu di luar. Lucas mengumpulkan keberanian sembari menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu sangat cepat. Ia pun dengan setia menunggu Jungwoo keluar, bersandar pada dinding sebelah pintu masuk ruang pemandian dengan satu tangan memegang setangkai bunga mawar dan satu tangan lagi memegang dadanya yang benar-benar berdetak dengan cepat. Tak lama kemudian, keluarlah seseorang yang sangat ditunggu Lucas.

Lucas dengan cepat membalikkan badannya sehingga tubuh besarnya menghalangi jalan keluar dari tempat pemandian. Tepat perkiraannya, Jungwoo nampak terkejut atas tindakannya. Lucas tampak tidak peduli. Ia tersenyum lebar menatap Jungwoo.

Sedangkan Jungwoo? Ia benar-benar terkejut. Karena moodnya yang belum membaik, Ia mulai berpikir negatif tentang Lucas. Jungwoo bingung, benar-benar bingung. Ia takut kalau tingkah Lucas saat ini hanyalah gurauan semata. Ia tidak boleh terjatuh pada lubang yang sama lagi.

"Jungwoo.. uhm.. boleh pinjam waktumu sebentar tidak?" Dengan segala keberanian yang sudah Lucas kumpulkan ia pun bertanya. Lucas tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Minggir"

"Tidak"

"Aku bilang minggir!"

"Tidak"

Jungwoo memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu tapi terhalang oleh Lucas. Jungwoo mencari jalan untuk keluar tapi tubuh besar Lucas benar-benar menghalanginya.

"Pergi dari hadapanku, brengsek!"

Lucas sangat terkejut dengan ucapan Jungwoo barusan. Senyuman di wajahnya seketika luntur. Jungwoo memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk pergi tapi saat ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya, Lucas dengan cepat meletakkan satu tangannya di dinding sehingga lagi-lagi menghalangi Jungwoo.

Jungwoo dengan otomatis berhenti ketika melihat tangan Lucas yang berada di depan wajahnya. Jungwoo berbalik dan menemukan wajah Lucas yang jaraknya tidak lebih hanya satu jengkal dari wajahnya dan pandangan mereka pun terkunci.

Lucas sudah terhipnotis oleh manik indah Jungwoo namun tidak sebaliknya.

Tes,

Tanpa Jungwoo sadari, air matanya jatuh tanpa diperintah. Lucas yang menyadarinya itu pun mulai panik. Ia otomatis menjauhkan wajahnya dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"H-hei..Jungwoo kenapa kau menangis? Maafkan aku..., hei" Lucas menatap Jungwoo bingung bercampur panik. Jungwoo pun terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia dengan cepat menghapus air matanya yang dengan seenaknya keluar tanpa disuruh.

"A-apaan sih! Aku tidak menangis!" Sangkalnya.

"Tapi tadi.. air matamu-"

"Apa kau tuli? Kubilang aku tidak menangis! Aku hanya...uh..kelilipan! Ya, kelilipan!"

"B-benarkah? Kau tidak menangis? Apakah kelilipannya sudah hilang?" Tanya Lucas. Well, Lucas tidak sepenuhnya pintar guys! Ia sedikit...

"Bodoh" ucap Jungwoo pelan.

"Apa?"

"Tidak, meyingkirlah Lucas aku sedang sibuk"

"Tidak, dengarkan aku dulu ayolaaah"

"Tidak! Kau itu tuli atau apa sih? Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku sibuk! Minggir!" Jungwoo berupaya pergi dari Lucas tetapi Lucas terus menghalanginya.

"A-aku ingin..."

"Menyingkirlah dariku!"

"Tidak, ku mohon dengarkan aku sebentar saja!"

"BRENGSEK! MENYINGKIR DARIKU LUC-"

"AKU MENCINTAIMU JUNGWOO!"

Deg.

"A-apa..? K-kau-"

"Ya.. aku mencintaimu Jungwoo, m-maafkan aku, a-aku-hei! Kenapa kau menangis? Apa kau kelilipan lagi? Jungwoo m-maaf.." Lucas menangkup wajah Jungwoo dan dengan cepat menghapus air matanya yang mengalir cepat menggunakan kedua ibu jarinya.

Wait! Bagaimana dengan mawarnya? Tenang saja, Lucas sudah menyelipkan setangkai mawar itu di belakang bajunya. Cukup pintar bukan?

Jungwoo masih dengan mode diamnya dengan pandangan sendu bercampur terkejut menatap langsung ke iris gelap Lucas mencari setitik kebohongan diantaranya. Namun, ia tidak menemukan setitik pun kebohongan itu yang berarti Lucas memang benar-benar mencintainya.

Pandangan Lucas turun ke bibir ranum milik Jungwoo yang sedikit terbuka. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah dan tanpa ragu, Lucas menempelkan bibirnya pada kedua belah bibir ranum tersebut. Jungwoo mematung ketika merasakan sentuhan bibir Lucas yang kenyal dan hangat. Ia merasa seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutnya.

Lucas terpejam dan memperdalam ciumannya. Ia menyesap kedua belah bibir Jungwoo dengan perlahan seakan kedua belah bibir tersebut adalah permen yang akan habis dalam waktu singkat. Jungwoo yang masih setengah sadar dengan cepat menutup bibirnya. Namun, Lucas masih belum puas, ia menggigit kecil bibir Jungwoo dan mengakibatkan Jungwoo melenguh kecil.

"Mm..anghh" Lucas memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Ia menggeram pelan saat lidahnya berhasil masuk ke dalam mulut Jungwoo.

Ciuman panas mereka berlangsung agak lama sampai Jungwoo memukul dada bidang Lucas memberi sinyal bahwa napasnya sudah habis. Lucas melepaskan ciuman mereka menyisakan benang saliva di antaranya.

Jungwoo terengah dengan nafas yang naik-turun dan wajah yang memerah. Melihat pemandangan menggiurkan tersebut, Lucas benar-benar tidak tahan. Ia dengan segera menghapus sisa saliva yang ada di bibir Jungwoo dengan ibu jarinya dan tersenyum untuk menghindarkan pikiran kotor yang sudah melanda otaknya.

Kalau saja Jungwoo tidak kehabisan napas... akan sampai dimana ya? Hihi

•

 **15.13 p.m.**

Lucas dan Jungwoo kini berada di kelas mereka. Tentu saja Lucas yang membawanya. Jungwoo belum mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun semenjak tadi. Lucas sedikit merasa tidak enak diam-diam ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang seenaknya mencium Jungwoo.

 _'Aduh Lucaaaass kenapa kau bodoh sekali sih! Pasti setelah ini Jungwoo akan membencimu seumur hidup! Tamatlah aku... sebaiknya aku minta maaf dulu aku sudah siap untuk dibenci haaaah'_

Lucas menghela napas panjanh dan memberanikan diri untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"J-Jungwoo... maaf-"

"Kenapa kau m-mencium k-ku, Lucas?" Lucas sedikit terkejut mendengar Jungwoo yang akhirnya berbicara.

"A-aku..uh.. itu..."

"Apa kau hanya menjadikanku objek pelarian saja? Apa kau hanya mempermainkanku saja?!" Jungwoo menaikan suaranya dan Lucas tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan Jungwoo.

"Apa maksudmu-"

"Kau tidak mencintaiku tapi kau mencintai kekasihmu! Kau hanya menjadikanku tempat pelarian saja! Iya kan? JAWAB AKU LUCAS!" Jungwoo mencengkram baju Lucas dan menariknya sehingga Lucas sedikit oleng. Beruntung ia masih bisa menahannya sehingga ia tidak terjatuh.

"W-wh-huh?" Lucas terdiam. Ia diam karena benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Jungwoo bicarakan.

"Kau tidak menjawabnya dan kuanggap itu sebagai 'iya' Lucas. Aku tidak sudi berteman dengan orang yang suka mempermainkan hati orang lain. Selamat tinggal"

"KEKASIH? SEBENARNYA APA MAKSUDMU ITU JUNGWOO?!" Lucas sedikit emosi. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"KAU MENINGGALKANKU SECARA TIBA-TIBA, KAU MENJADI ACUH TAK ACUH PADAKU, KAU YANG TIDAK MAU MENATAPKU DAN TERLEBIH LAGI KAU TERSENYUM SANGAT BAHAGIA KETIKA MEMBAWA SEBUCKET MAWAR MERAH. BUKANKAH ITU TANDANYA KAU SUDAH MEMILIKI KEKASIH?!" Lucas diam. Jungwoo terengah-engah dan sedikit mengatur nafasnya.

"Tapi kenapa disaat aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan semua itu kau datang dan secara tiba-tiba menyatakan cintamu padaku? Kau pikir aku ini apa Lucas?!"

"Astaga... aku mengaku salah tapi... sepertinya kau sudah salah paham" Lucas tertawa kecil. Sedangkan Jungwoo semakin emosi. Bisa-bisanya Lucas tertawa disaat seperti ini.

"Kenapa tertawa?! Tidak ada yang lucu!" Lucas melirik jam di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 03.33 p.m..

"Ayo ikut aku" Lucas menarik lengan Jungwoo dan mereka pun berlari.

"Lucas! Lepaskan aku bodoh! Aku mau pulang!"

"Ssst! Yakin mau pulang kau tidak mau bertemu seseorang yang sangat aku cintai?" Mendengar perkataan Lucas hatinya mencelos.

"Apa?! Tidak, terima kasih! Tapi tidak akan pernah Lucas!"

Sepanjang perjalanan Jungwoo hanya diam tetapi menggerutu di hatinya. Sedangkan Lucas, ia terus menggenggam erat tangan Jungwoo tanpa mau dilepas. Alhasil di sepanjang perjalanan mereka bergandeng tangan, dengan Jungwoo yang wajahnya ditekuk serta Lucas dengan senyum lebarnya.

Mereka pergi menggunakan bus kota. Lucas belum bisa beli motor, ingat? Mereka turun di halte samping toko bunga tempat Jungwoo secara tidak sengaja melihat Lucas yang kemudian menyebabkan hatinya gundah gelisah.

Lucas masih menggandengnya sampai ke dalam toko bunga. Ahjumma penjual bunga itu pun menyambut Lucas si pelanggan setianya.

"Selamat sore ahjumma"

"Oh! Nak Yukhei, ingin bertemu dengan YangMi?" Lucas mengangguk. Jungwoo semakin bingung. _'Siapa itu YangMi? Kekasihnya? Ya Tuhan kuatkanlah hatiku- wait! Aku tidak peduli kalau itu kekasihnya! Yang harus ku lakukan sekarang adalah mencari cara untuk pulang'_ Yup, sepertinya sifat tsundere Jungwoo keluar lagi ya?

"Siapa itu dibelakang mu Yukhei? Dia manis sekali, kekasihmu?" Lucas menggaruk kepalanya dan tersenyum canggung. Sedangkan Jungwoo, wajahnya kian memerah seperti tomat.

"Dia-"

"Tidak! Ahjumma sepertinya ada kesalahan. Pertama, aku bukan kekasihnya! Kedua, aku diculik tolong aku!" Jungwoo dengan cepat memotong pembicaraannya. Sang ahjumma pun tertawa menanggapi perkataan Jungwoo.

"Kau lucu sekali, sebentar ya ahjumma ambilkan pesananmu dulu, seperti biasa kan, Yukhei?" Lucas hanya mengangguk.

Tak lama kemudian sang ahjumma membawa sebucket mawar merah yang sudah dirangkai seindah mungkin.

"Tunggu dulu, bukankah tadi pagi kau baru saja membeli setangkai bunga mawar, nak Yukhei?"

"Ssst, ahjumma itu rahasia!" Lucas teringat akan bunga mawarnya yang ada di belakang bajunya. Well ia meraba belakang bajunya... mawarnya menghilang.

 _'Astagaaa Lucas bodohh bagaimana aku bisa lupa akan mawarnyaaaaa'_

Lucas masih menggenggam tangan Jungwoo sampai ke tempat tujuannya.

"P-pemakaman? Mana kekasihmu itu? Kenapa pemakaman? Apa kau ingin membunumph-"

"Ssshhhhh.. kita sampai" Lucas meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Jungwoo. Jungwoo melirik ke arah nisan yang bertuliskan;

Cherished Memories of a Beloved Wife & Mother

YANG MI

12-9-1976  
25-1-2005

"Mama... Yukhei datang"

 _'Huh? M-mama? T-tapi bukankah ibunya masih hidup?'_ Jungwoo sangat terkejut. Lucas berjongkok dan meletakan sebucket mawar merah tersebut di depan batu nisan lalu berdoa. Jungwoo masih dengan mode kagetnya, ia dengan canggung ikut berjongkok di samping Lucas dan memejamkan matanya untuk berdoa.

Lucas lebih dulu membuka matanya dan menunggu Jungwoo selesai berdoa.

"Mama, hari ini Yukhei tidak sendiri. Dia lah orangnya. Orang yang telah menyadarkan Yukhei tentang cinta ma" Lucas menoleh dan menatap Jungwoo yang kini sedang menatapnya.

"Jika kau mencintaiku... kenapa meninggalkanku?"

"I-itu... aku sedang berkeja keras Jungwoo"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku... sempat berpikir untuk membeli sesuatu yang akan membuatmu setidaknya melirikku" Lucas terdiam sebentar dan kemudian melanjutkan omongannya.

"Sampai akhirnya aku mengambil shift tambahan dan membuka jasa joki tugas, hehe itulah mengapa aku benar-benar sibuk. Tapi, belakangan ini... aku sadar bahwa kau tidak mungkin seperti itu... aku tahu aku egois tapi... semua itu kulakukan demi dirimu Jungwoo, aku tahu aku tidak pantas untuk mencintaimu dan bahkan mendapatkan cintamu aku minta maaf... apabila pernyataan cintaku ini membuatmu jijik" Suara Lucas berubah menjadi sedikit lebih parau. Jungwoo masih diam.

"Tapi.. bisakah kita berteman? Uhmm... setidaknya aku sudah menyampaikan perasaanku padamu Jungwoo"

"Lucas... waktu pulang sekolah beberapa hari yang lalu, saat aku menggebrak meja apakah kau ada disana?" Tanya Jungwoo tiba-tiba. Lucas mengingat kejadiannya dan mengangguk.

"Haha... bodoh, bodoh sekali haha..."

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sedang ada masalah? Belakangan ini kau tampak... menyeramkan"

"Kau pikir siapa yang telah membuatku seperti itu hah?! KAU LUCAS! KAU!"

"Huh? Aku?"

"Kau pikir dengan tiba-tiba menjauh dariku adalah cara yang tepat? Karena kau, aku bukanlah diriku lagi... aku selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjauh! Aku menjadi uring-uringan! Kau tahu? Aku... a-aku.. merindukanmu Lucas" Ia menunduk, wajah Jungwoo kini sudah memerah hingga ke kupingnya. Lucas benar-benar terkejut mendengar fakta bahwa seorang Jungwoo merindukannya.

"Aku rindu ocehan konyolmu, kau yang selalu menemaniku saat hendak ke perpustakaan kota-walaupun aku tidak meminta sih, kau yang selalu tersenyum lebar saat aku memakimu... aku.. merindukannya. Dan aku sempat berpikir bahwa kau sudah membenciku dan tidak mau mengenalku lagi L-Lucas"

"Jungwoo.. apa itu artinya... kau mencintaiku?" Lucas bertanya dengan hati-hati. Wajah Jungwoo sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi, dia sudah benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus. Hihi

"B-bukankah semua sudah jelas?" Lucas senang bukan main, ia menarik lengan Jungwoo untuk mendekat dan langsung memeluknya erat.

"Terimakasih Jungwoo" diam-diam, Jungwoo tersenyum di pelukan Lucas. Lucas kemudian menjauhkan tubuh Jungwoo. Jungwoo yang sedang bersandar itu bingung karena tiba-tiba Lucas menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Jungwoo... boleh aku menciummu?" Jungwoo sedikit terkejut, wajahnya memerah lagi. Ia pun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Lucas menangkup wajah Jungwoo lalu mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga Jungwoo dengan refleks menutup matanya. Ketika hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan dan jarak bibir mereka yang sangat tipis, Lucas berhenti. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya membuat Jungwoo kembali membuka matanya.

Lucas tersenyum manis pada Jungwoo. Ia mendekatkan kembali wajahnya dan mencium kening Jungwoo dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kita tidak bisa bermesraan di depan mama Jungwoo, nanti dia cemburu hehehe" Jungwoo tertawa.

Hanya Lucas yang dapat membuat Jungwoo tertawa dengan lawakan garingnya, tingkah konyolnya, dan hanya Lucas yang dapat membuat sifat tsundere Jungwoo kadang menghilang saat bersamanya. Dan hanya Lucas yang mengajarkan apa itu cinta... apa itu rasa cemburu, rasa sedih, jantung berdetak lebih cepat, pipi yang memanas, terlebih lagi hanya Lucas lah yang dapat mencuri hatinya.

Begitu pula dengan Lucas, untuk Jungwoo, ia rela melakukan apa saja. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena ia mencintainya. Cinta yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia tahu apa artinya sebelum ia bertemu Jungwoo. Jungwoo yang galak, tidak peduli, namun tentu saja menggemaskan. Tapi di balik semua itu, Lucas mencintai Jungwoo sebagai dirinya sendiri dan akan terus begitu.

 **"I will do everything, for you."  
-Lucas**

•••••

 **So this is the end, guys! feel so free to ask or criticize in the comment box!  
Maaf ya kalo endingnya ga sesuai ekspektasi :')  
Thankyou so much for your support!  
See ya in the next project! 3  
Happy Fasting!  
Sequel in the next chap, yes/no?**


	6. Chapter 6 - END&Epilogue

**08.59 p.m.**

Setelah mengunjungi makam Yang Mi, Lucas dan Jungwoo pulang dengan menggunakan bus. Jungwoo yang tak kuasa menahan kantuk pun tanpa sengaja menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Lucas.

Tentu saja Lucas sangat tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Ia malah mengubah posisi tidur Jungwoo menjadi bersandar ke dadanya dengan tangan Lucas yang merangkul tubuh Jungwoo. Sangat nyaman, bukan?

Saat sekiranya bus sudah mendekati halte pemberhentian, Lucas sangat tidak tega untuk membangunkan Jungwoo. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggendong Jungwoo di punggungnya. Masa bodoh dengan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang. Ia berjalan menuju pekarangan rumah Jungwoo dan sampai pada rumah nomor 15.

Lucas memencet bel namun belum ada yang keluar. Ia pun menunggu sembari memencet bel tersebut sampai akhirnya seorang wanita paruh baya berwajah persis seperti seseorang yang ada di gendongannya keluar menghampiri mereka.

"Astagaaaa Jungwoo-ya! Aduh anak ini sangat merepotkan pasti ya? Ayo masuk, kau pasti lapar kebetulan aku sudah menyiapkan banyak makanan." Ucap Mrs. Kim.

"B-begini ahj-"

"Eomonim, panggil saja aku eomonim ya? Yayaya?"

"Uh.. baik eomonim. Begini, aku-"

"Ayo masuk dulu. Aduh maafkan Jungwoo ya pasti dia sangat merepotkan. Mari masuk"

"Tidak apa eomonim" Lucas sebenarnya ingin pamit langsung pulang karena ia belum memberi makan malam untuk Cassie. Tapi karena Mrs. Kim memaksa untuk masuk maka mau tidak mau ia menurutinya.

Ia diberi tahu letak kamar Jungwoo. "Lantai dua, lurus sampai bertemu lorong dekat pintu coklat, lalu ke kanan. Pintu kamarnya berwarna putih. Setelah itu ke ruang makan ya! Kau pasti lapar kan?" begitulah arahan dari Mrs. Kim. Setelah menemukan kamar Jungwoo, Lucas pun menidurkan Jungwoo dengan hati-hati agar ia tidak terbangun. Setelah itu ia pun bergegas untuk pergi ke ruang makan sesuai dengan perintah Mrs. Kim.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, sudah ada Mrs. Kim menunggu di meja makan. Ia menginstruksikan Lucas untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Sini duduk, jangan sungkan" Mrs. Kim tersenyum dan Lucas pun duduk.

"Kau tampan sekali dan kalau tidak salah, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu tapi saat kau masih kecil. Siapa namamu?"

"Lucas eomonim. Nama kecil ku Wong Yukhei" Mrs. Kim yang sedang memotong daging _steak_ nya itu tiba-tiba berhenti dan menatap dalam Lucas.

"Apa kau Yukhei putera Yang Mi?" Lucas pun terkejut mendengar nama ibunya disebut.

"Kau mengenal ibuku?"

"Astaga... saat aku hamil Jungwoo, aku tinggal di hongkong karena suamiku tidak mau diriku dan kandunganku terancam bahaya jika berada di korea dan kebetulan sekali ayahmu adalah dokter kandunganku. Kalau ibumu, waktu itu kami tidak sengaja bertemu di rumah sakit beberapa kali. Suatu saat ketika aku hendak mengecek kandunganku yang sudah masuk akhir bulan ke delapan, ternyata ayahmu tidak ada dirumah sakit karena ibumu sedang melahirkan dirimu, Lucas." Lucas tampak menyimak cerita Mrs. Kim.

"Lalu, saat ku tahu kau sudah lahir, aku pun mengunjungimu dan ibumu. Karena saat itu adalah kehamilan pertamaku dan aku memasuki masa stress pra melahirkan akhirnya ibumu lah yang menjadi pakar ku. Semenjak saat itu kami berteman sampai beberapa minggu kemudian ketika tiba saatnya melahirkan Jungwoo, ibumu lah yang berada di sampingku bukan suamiku. Lucu sekali bukan? Dia adalah wanita yang sangat baik." Lucas tersenyum mendengar cerita Mrs. Kim.

"Terakhir aku bertemu dengannya saat kau dan Jungwoo berumur kurang lebih 4 tahun. Saat itu aku mengunjungi rumahmu hendak berpamitan karena aku akan kembali ke korea."

"Apakah dulu aku pernah bertemu Jungwoo?"

"Belum, Jungwoo adalah anak yang sangat pemalu. Ia tidak suka bertemu dengan orang baru. Saat itu ia berada di mobil bersama supir keluarga kami. Ohiya, bagaimana keadaan Yang Mi dan juga Dr. Wong?"

"Mereka sudah tidak ada eomonim." jawab Lucas.

"Maksudmu?"

"Saat aku berumur sekitar 6 tahun, ayah dan ibuku mengalami kecelakaan. Ayahku meninggal ditempat dan ibuku masih bertahan namun benturan di kepalanya menyebabkan suatu komplikasi di tubuhnya. Ibuku tidak bertahan lama. Ia divonis hanya memiliki waktu kurang lebih sebulan untuk hidup. Tapi, dua minggu setelah siuman, tuhan memanggilnya."

"Ya Tuhan.. maafkan aku. Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku?" Mrs. Kim memeluk Lucas dengan tulus.

"Aku tidak apa-apa eomonim"

"Lalu dengan siapa kau tinggal Lucas?"

"Aku dititipkan di panti sampai keluarga Hwang mengadopsiku."

"Coba saja aku tahu, kau pasti sudah ku adopsi menjadi saudara Jungwoo. Ia sangat kesepian dari kecil tapi ia selalu menepisnya. Haaah, anak itu dari dulu selalu tidak mau berteman. Aku sangat terkejut sekaligus terharu melihat kau datang bersama Jungwoo. Karena akhirnya Jungwoo memiliki teman."

"Benarkah itu eomonim?" Mrs. Kim mengangguk.

"Bisa dibilang kau adalah teman pertama yang pernah kemari, Lucas. Dia itu sangat pemalu."

 _'Ohh jadi selama ini dengan bersikap galak seperti itu sebenarnya ia hanya malu? Ahhh~ menggemaskan sekali'_ batin Lucas. Ia pun tersenyum dengan otomatis membuat Mrs. Kim sedikit bingung.

"Lucas? Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sakit? Sebaiknya kau menginap saja Lucas. Tapi, kamar tamu belum dibersihkan hmm.. kau tidak bilang sih kalau mau kesini. Yasudah kau tidur dengan Jungwoo saja ya?" Mrs. Kim mengecek dahi Lucas yang memang tidak panas.

"Tapi aku belum-"

"Mandi? Di kamar Jungwoo ada kamar mandi dan kupikir ukuran baju mu sedikit sama dengan ayahnya Jungwoo. Kau bisa memakainya nanti kuambilkan. Kau mandi saja dulu."

 _'-memberi makan Cassie'_ lanjut Lucas di dalam hati.

Ia mengangguk dan mau tidak mau Lucas mematuhi perintah Mrs. Kim. Ia dengan segera kembali ke kamar Jungwoo. Dengan hati-hati Lucas membuka pintu kamar Jungwoo agar sang pemilik tidak terganggu. Tapi tanpa Lucas tahu, Jungwoo sudah terbangun sedari tadi.

Lucas mendekati Jungwoo yang sedang berpura-pura tidur. Ia pun berjongkok di samping tempat tidur dan menyibak poni Jungwoo lalu mengecup keningnya.

Jungwoo dengan mati-matian menahan rasa ingin meledaknya dengan tidak membuka mata. Ia merasa bahwa pipinya mungkin sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

 _'Semoga ia tidak sadar, semoga ia tidak sadar'_ batin Jungwoo panik.

Knock knock,

"Lucas, apa kau sudah mandi?" Terdengar suara ketukan yang dilanjut dengan suara Mrs. Kim. Lucas bangkit dan bergegas untuk membuka pintu.

"Belum, eomonim."

"Ini, bajunya. Yang ini untuk kau tidur dan satu lagi untuk baju gantimu besok. Apakah Jungwoo masih tidur?" Lucas menengok ke arah tempat tidur.

"Sepertinya begitu, eomonim."

"Haaah.. anak itu. Yasudah aku ke kamar dulu ya? Kalau ada apa-apa jangan sungkan. Panggil saja Bibi Jang, beliau adalah asisten rumah tangga kami satu-satunya-nah itu dia!" Lucas mengikuti arah pandang Mrs. Kim dan melihat seorang wanita paruh baya berjalan dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan.

"Selamat malam, nyonya."

"Selamat malam Bibi Jang, ini adalah teman Jungwoo, namanya Lucas. Lucas, ini adalah Bibi Jang. Kalau ada apa-apa jangan sungkan untuk memanggilnya ya. Kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu. Selamat malam." Mrs. Kim tersenyum kepada Lucas dan Bibi Jang.

"Selamat malam, tuan Lucas. Ini saya membawa makan malam untuk tuan Jungwoo." Lucas meletakkan baju yang tadi diberikan oleh Mrs. Kim dan kemudian mengambil nampan yang di bawa Bibi Jang.

"Terimakasih, bibi."

"Baik, tuan. Kalau ada apa-apa anda bisa memanggil saya. Selamat malam." Bibi Jang sedikit membungkuk lalu pergi.

Lucas menaruh nampan tersebut di meja nakas sebelah tempat tidur kemudian melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.55 p.m.. Lucas mengirim pesan untuk ibunya agar memberi makan Cassie saat pulang kerja nanti. Lalu, ia segara masuk ke kamar mandi.

Zrashhh

Suara pancuran air menandakan bahwa Lucas sedang mandi. Jungwoo pun membuka matanya.

"Hahhh, selamat kau Jungwoo." monolog Jungwoo. Ia lapar dan segera memakan makanan yang sudah di siapkan Bibi Jang tadi.

Setelah makan, Jungwoo meletakkan kembali piring kotornya di nampan tersebut. Ia berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya dan memilah sepasang piyama.

"Dikamarku kan ada lemari, eomonim mengambil baju dimana?" Jungwoo bingung. Di rumahnya memang ada satu ruangan tempat penyimpanan baju khusus tapi isinya hanyalah baju-baju formal.

Tapi yang ia lihat di atas kasurnya adalah baju kaos putih polos dan sebuah celana setelan piyama terlipat rapi. _'Baju siapa? Jangan bilang eomonim memberi Lucas baju abeoji?'_ Jungwoo membatin.

Ceklek~

Tepat saat Jungwoo membuka bajunya, keluarlah Lucas dengan handuk terlilit di pinggangnya dan rambut sedikit basah. _De javu_. Yup, itulah yang dirasakan keduanya.

 _'Astaga Jungwoo, jangan mimisan disini kumohon'_

 _'Uh..perfect timing? Astaga Lucas! Singkirkan pikiran kotormu!'_

Keduanya memutuskan untuk bersikap seperti biasanya. Jungwoo melanjutkan acara ganti bajunya serta Lucas mulai memakai baju yang telah di sediakan oleh Mrs. Kim tadi.

Jungwoo kemudian mengambil langkah pertama untuk naik ke tempat tidur.

So aWkwArD isn't iT?

"Kau sudah makan makanannya?" Tanya Lucas.

"Sudah." Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Tidak ada perubahan yang spesifik pada Jungwoo setelah kejadian tadi. Jungwoo tetaplah Jungwoo.

Lucas yang mendengar hal tersebut tersenyum. Ia kemudian kembali masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Lucas!" Merasa tepanggil, Lucas menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Ya? Ada apa?" Jungwoo tidak menjawab. Iya menepuk-nepuk area kosong di sebelahnya menginstruksikan Lucas untuk tidur di sampingnya.

Lucas dengan segera menjemur handuknya dan membaringkan dirinya di samping Jungwoo.

"Haaaah... hari yang panjang bukan?" ucap Lucas.

Jungwoo membalikkan badannya menghadap Lucas dan tersenyum. Lucas melirik Jungwoo dan ikut tersenyum. Ia menarik Jungwoo mendekat sehingga sekarang Jungwoo berada di dalam dekapannya.

Lucas menjadikan sebelah tangannya sebagai tumpuan kepalanya dan satu tangannya lagi membelai surai cokelat Jungwoo. Jungwoo melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Lucas dan mengusakkan kepalanya ke dada Lucas mencari kenyamanan disana.

 _'Harum'_

"Jungwoo, kau kan belum mandi" Lucas dengan tiba-tiba berbicara menghancurkan lamunan Jungwoo.

"Apa aku bau?" Tanya Jungwoo tanpa menghadap ke arah Lucas.

"Ahaha, tentu tidak. Kau kan Jungwoo hehe" ucapan Lucas menyebalkan memang. Tapi Jungwoo tersenyum dalam dekapannya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Lucas.

Bagi Lucas, Jungwoo sangat menggemaskan kali ini. Ia pun menghentikan acara membelai surai Jungwoo dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aahhhh Jungwooo kenapa kau bisa sangat menggemaskaaaan?"

"Ugh-Luchaees! Aku thidaak bisha namphaaassmphh"

"Salah sendiri kenapa begitu menggemaskan, hmm?" Lucas melonggarkan pelukannya agar Jungwoo bisa bernapas. Setelah itu hening.

"Apa kau tidak mengantuk?" Tanya Lucas.

"Kau tahu sendiri aku baru bangun Lucas." Well, Lucas kali ini menyadari kebodohannya lagi.

"Oiya hehe."

"Lucas tolong matikan lampu."

Lucas bangun dan mematikan lampu yang ada di nakas samping tempat tidur. Setelah itu ia kembali pada posisi awal-memeluk Jungwoo dan memejamkan matanya.

•

•

 **10.46 p.m.**

"Lucas?" Masih dalam posisi yang sama, Jungwoo tiba-tiba memanggil.

"Hmm?"

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Belum." Lucas berbohong. Sebenarnya ia sudah hampir tertidur. Tetapi mendengar sang kekasih memanggilnya, ia pun membuka matanya.

"Boleh aku bertanya satu pertanyaan?" Tanya Jungwoo.

"Kau sudah melakukannya Jungwoo."

"Ughh baiklah.. dua pertanyaan, bagaimana?"

"Kau sudah melakukannya lagi."

"Serius, Lucas."

"Aku juga serius, Jungwoo."

"Kau menyebalkan." Lucas terkekeh mendengar perkataan Jungwoo.

"Memangnya kau ingin bertanya apa?"

"Tidak jadi." Lucas kembali menutup matanya sampai beberapa menit kemudian suara Jungwoo terdengar lagi.

"Lucas... apa kau sudah tidur?" Yup, Lucas membuka matanya lagi.

"Belum."

"Saat aku di rumah mu waktu itu... kau bilang ibumu sedang bekerja. Tapi... tadi kau mengajakku ke makam ibumu. Apa kau saat itu sedang berbohong?" Tanya Jungwoo.

"Tidak. Aku di adposi oleh eomma Hwang. Ayah dan ibuku sudah meninggal saat aku berumur 6 tahun. Setelah itu aku dikirim ke panti dan berakhir di adopsi oleh keluarga Hwang."

"M-maafkan aku Lucas.. aku t-tidak tahu"

"Sssh.. sudah tidak apa-apa. Tidurlah Jungwoo." Lucas membelai surai Jungwoo dan mengecup kepalanya dengan sayang. Mereka pun memejamkan mata. Tapi Jungwoo tiba-tiba membuka matanya teringat akan sesuatu.

"uhm... Lucas..."

"hmm?" kali ini Lucas menjawab tanpa membuka matanya.

"Selamat malam." sebenarnya Lucas sangat gemas tapi karena kantuknya ia hanya tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jungwoo.

"Selamat malam Jungwoo." Mereka pun akhirnya tertidur.

•

•••

•

 **06.19 a.m.**

Lucas terbangun. Ia menoleh dan menemukan wajah damai seorang Kim Jungwoo yang sedang tertidur dengan bibir sedikit terbuka memperlihatkan gigi kelinci lucu sedang mengintip dibaliknya.

Siapa yang akan tahan untuk diam saat melihat sesuatu yang begitu indah di depan mata?

Tak terkecuali Lucas. Ia pun sama. Ia dengan ragu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jungwoo.

 _'Apakah tidak apa-apa? Ya Tuhan maafkan aku tapi aku tidak tahan'_

Lucas terus mendekat dan berakhir mencium bibir Jungwoo lama. Yup, hanya menempelkan, tidak dengan lumatan. Tidak ada respon menandakan bahwa Jungwoo masih tidur. Lucas kembali membaringkan dirinya menghadap Jungwoo dan memejamkan matanya.

Tak lama kemudian terasa pergerakan dari sebelah Lucas. Jungwoo terbangun. Ia mengucek matanya dan menoleh ke arah Lucas yang sedang berpura-pura tertidur.

"Lucas... bangun." ia menusuk-nusuk pipi Lucas tapi Lucas masih belum membuka matanya.

Jungwoo memainkan telunjuknya mengitari wajah Lucas. Mulai dari mata, hidung, pipi, hingga ke dagu. Tangannya berhenti pada rahang Lucas. Ia mengusap-usap pipi Lucas dengan ibu jarinya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali.

Karena sudah tidak tahan akan sensasi geli di atas wajahnya, Lucas membuka mata dan tersenyum jahil.

"Selamat pagi, sayang." whoops, sepertinya ada yang tertangkap basah hihi.

Jungwoo yang terkejut dengan cepat menarik tangannya tapi tidak lebih cepat dari Lucas yang lebih dulu menahan tangan Jungwoo agar tetap di tempat sebelumnya. Lucas menggenggam tangan Jungwoo yang berada di rahangnya just in case apabila Jungwoo akan menarik tangannya lagi.

"S-selamat pagi, Lucas" Jungwoo salah tingkah. Wajahnya di pagi ini sudah memerah karena Lucas memanggilnya dengan sebutan ekhem, 'sayang'. Tiba-tiba, terlintas sebuah ide jahil di pikiran Lucas.

"Morning kiss?" Lucas memejamkan mata dan memanyunkan bibirnya. Kiranya perkataan Lucas barusan membuat Jungwoo semakin salah tingkah.

"Tidak!" Ucap Jungwoo ketus.

"Ayolaaaah... mumummu~" Lucas semakin memajukan bibirnya.

"Tidak mau dan tidak akan!" Ucap Jungwoo lagi. Namun, tidak ada jawaban dari Lucas. Ia masih pada posisi yang sama dengan mata terpejam dan mulut yang dimanyunkan itu.

Cup.

Selang beberapa lama, akhirnya bibir lembut Jungwoo mengecup hidung Lucas. Well, meski hanya di hidung, tetapi sebenarnya Lucas tidak mengira bahwa Jungwoo akan benar-benar memberinya ciuman.

Lucas membuka matanya dan tersenyum lebar. Jungwoo yang tidak tahan akan itu akhirnya melepaskan diri dari Lucas dan dengan cepat berlari ke kamar mandi.

 _'Menggemaskan sekali ya Tuhan'_

•

••••

•

Lima bulan telah berlalu, hari-hari telah dilewati oleh keduanya dengan kenangan yang indah. Jungwoo kini tidak lagi sekaku dulu pada Lucas. Tapi tentu saja kaku pada orang lain hihi. Sifat _tsundere_ pun masih melekat pada dirinya. Tapi tidak pada Lucas. Jungwoo menjadi sosok yang periang, lucu, menggemaskan dan manja. -di depan Lucas tentunya- tapi tidak di depan orang lain.

Masa graduation pun telah di lewati oleh mereka. Lucas dan Jungwoo dinyatakan LULUS oleh para guru tanpa terkecuali dengan nilai yang tentu saja amat fantastis untuk Jungwoo.

Menginjak usia yang lebih matang, banyak perubahan pada diri masing-masing. Mulai dari Lucas yang menjadi lebih dewasa dan sedikit lebih tampan dengan rambut yang diwarnai menjadi coklat serta Jungwoo yang menjadi lebih menggemaskan dengan surai madunya.

Keduanya akan menyelesaikan suatu masalah dengan kepala dingin. Mencoba untuk menghargai pendapat masing-masing sehingga tidak ada perselisihan besar diantara mereka.

•

•

•

 **Epilogue**

Lucas dan Jungwoo sedang berada di taman belakang perpustakaan kota. Kota telah memasuki musim gugur membuat helai demi helai daun berjatuhan dari pohonnya, angin sepoi-sepoi membelai wajah keduanya. Tapi tidak salah satu pun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara. Sampai Lucas akhirnya membuka jalan untuk berbicara.

"Kau... sudah yakin akan menerima keputusan kepala sekolah?" Jungwoo mengangguk.

"M-maafkan aku Lucas... a-aku tidak tahu kalau mereka ternyata sudah mendhmfff-"

"Ssshh, sudahlah buat keputusanmu dengan baik-baik Jungwoo. Jangan membuat keputusan yang akan membuatmu menyesal apalagi merugikan orang lain. Oke?" Lucas menaruh telunjuknya didepan bibir Jungwoo. Jungwoo pun mengangguk.

Ia memeluk Lucas dengan erat. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Lucas memeluk Jungwoo dengan sangat erat seakan kekasihnya itu bisa kapan saja menghilang apabila ia lengah.

Terdengar suara sesenggukan dari seseorang di pelukannya tersebut.

"Ssshhh... hei Jungwoo, jangan menangis kau sudah besar hei, lihat aku." Lucas menangkup wajah Jungwoo agar menatapnya dan menghapus genangan air mata di pelupuk indah tersebut.

"T-tapi-"

"Sssshhh... orang tuamu juga telah menyetujuinya jadi ku hargai semua itu Jungwoo. Aku akan terus mendukungmu, hmm?" Mendengar itu Jungwoo menjadi sedikit lebih tenang.

Ia mengecup kedua mata Jungwoo, kemudian keningnya, hidungnya, hingga ke bibirnya. Lucas menciumnya lama tanpa lumatan. Ia melepaskan ciumannya dan menempelkan dahi mereka. Lucas tersenyum dan otomatis membuat Jungwoo juga ikut tersenyum.

"Mau berjanji sesuatu padaku?" Ucap Jungwoo dengan suara agak serak.

"Apa itu?"

"Maukah kau menungguku?" Pertanyaan Jungwoo membuat Lucas sedikit tersenyum.

"Tidak peduli sejauh apa dan selama apapun, aku akan tetap ada di sini menunggumu kembali. Itulah janjiku padamu." ucap Lucas. Mendengar itu, Jungwoo membulatkan tekadnya dengan pasti. Ya, demi Lucas.

•

••••

•

 **Incheon Airport  
Terminal 2  
04.23 p.m.**

Terlihat seorang lelaki tinggi sedang terduduk di sebuah kursi tunggu dengan sebucket mawar merah di genggamannya tampak seperti sedang menunggu seseorang.

Dari kejauhan, seseorang bersurai madu sedang berlari sambil menyeret kopernya dengan susah payah.

"Lucaaass!" Orang itu melambaikan tangannya pada sang lelaki yang sedang duduk tersebut.

Lucas, si lelaki tersebut berdiri dan menyambut kekasihnya.

Bruk

"Woaahh, easy Jungwoo hahaha" Lucas sedikit terkejut akan pelukan sang kekasih yang dengan tiba-tiba memeluknya sangat erat.

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu, Lucas." Lucas terkekeh.

"Dan aku pasti akan LEBIH merindukanmu, Jungwoo." Lucas menekan kata 'lebih' karena memang itu yang pasti akan ia rasakan. Lucas melepas pelukan Jungwoo dan menangkup wajahnya.

"Kau harus berjuang di sana, Jungwoo. Aku pun disini juga akan berjuang dan kau masih ingat janjiku?" Jungwoo mengangguk.

"Setelah kau pulang, kau akan memanggilku dengan gelar kebanggaanku nanti hehe."

"Kau percaya diri sekali." Lucas dengan gemas menyerang Jungwoo dengan ciuman bertubi-tubi di seluruh wajahnya. Jungwoo hanya tertawa dan berusaha untuk lepas dari Lucas namun gagal.

 _ **Your attention please, passengers of American Airlines on flight number AA325 to Canada please boarding from door A12, Thank you.**_

Suara pengumuman pun terdengar membuat keduanya semakin sulit untuk melepaskan.

Lucas berhenti memberikan Jungwoo ciuman bertubi-tubinya dan menatap dalam kedua iris Jungwoo. Ia memajukan wajahnya yang membuat Jungwoo refleks menutup matanya.

Lucas mencium Jungwoo dengan lembut. Lumatan demi lumatan ia berikan pada Jungwoo dengan sangat hati-hati dan penuh cinta. Tangan Lucas menekan tengkuk Jungwoo untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Pengumuman kedua telah berbunyi. Lucas dengan terpaksa melepaskan ciumannya membuat Jungwoo merasa sedikit kecewa.

Lucas menempelkan kening mereka dan menggesekkan hidung mereka dengan lembut sembari tertawa kecil. Ia teringat akan bucket yang ia bawa dan kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Untuk mu." Lucas memberikan bucket mawar merah tersebut pada Jungwoo. Jungwoo menerimanya dengan mata berbinar.

"Terimakasih Lucas!"

"Kupikir... inilah saatnya kita berpisah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, hmm? Jangan telat makan, jangan bergaul dengan orang yang salah, dan yang terpenting-"

"Jangan lupakan dirimu." Jungwoo melanjutkan omongan Lucas yang sudah pasti akan ia ucapkan. Lucas terkekeh dan mengacak surai madu Jungwoo.

"Aku mencintaimu Jungwoo." Lucas berkata setelah mencium kening Jungwoo.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Lucas." Jungwoo tersenyum begitu manis begitu pula dengan Lucas.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Jungwoo-ya"

"Sampai jumpa 4 tahun lagi,-

.

.

.

- **Dr. Lucas.** "

••••

Well, perpisahan bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Meski baru beberapa bulan menjalin hubungan, mereka diharuskan berpisah karena mimpi mereka masing-masing.

Jungwoo ingin menjadi seorang arsitek ternama dan mendapatkan kesempatan besar untuk meraih mimpinya tersebut dengan beasiswa di sebuah universitas ternama di Vancouver, Canada. Begitu pula dengan Lucas. Setelah serangkaian tes yang sudah ia jalani, Ia juga mendapat beasiswa di sebuah universitas ternama di Korea Selatan dengan jurusan kedokteran.

Alasan dibalik semua itu adalah Jungwoo. Lucas akan berusaha sebaik mungkin, karena inilah kesempatan terakhir baginya untuk setidaknya 'hampir' setara dengan Jungwoo karena beberapa tahun lagi, ia akan menepati janjinya pada Jungwoo dan melamarnya sebagai seorang

 _ **Dr. Lucas Sp.B**_

-dokter spesialis bedah.

•

 **END**

••••

Hi! So this is the real end guys!  
Yang mau tanya2, kritik, request, terus... protes juga boleh yuk monggo silahkan ... hehehe  
Nahh yg bingung ttg ibunya Lucas udah dijelasin disini yahh ;)  
Melenceng tema ga sih epilognya? WKWKWK ada sequel tida yaa unchiee.  
Maafin akuuu kalo endingnya bnr2 garing atau gasesuai ekspektasi :(  
Betewe anggep aja kedokteran bedah itu cuma 4 taon gengs pdhl aslinya buat ngambil spesialis bedah itu bisa sampe 5 tahun jadi total kuliahnya bisa sampe 10 tahun huhu...  
Makasih buat kalian yang masih dengan setia nunggu ff ini!  
Sampai jumpa di next ff guys!  
Thankyou❤️


End file.
